


The Pack That Helps Their Alpha Fall in Love Together, Stays Together

by Cassidy_Doris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Feels, badass pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s pack isn't stupid. Derek’s pack isn't blind. In fact, they’re five different people who all see the same thing; their Alpha is in love and won’t do anything about it. So they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or errors in general this wasn't edited beforehand by anyone else but me and I'm pretty poor at editing. I also am sorry for the long, cheesy title, it worked for me. 
> 
> Forget this entire new season. I miss my Jackson and Erica (denial, denial, denial)
> 
> This will be in 6 chapters and different POV's of the pack!

  
If there was an advantage to Boyd being a loner, it was that he was an excellent observer. If there was a disadvantage to that, it was that he kept to himself and he kept silent. With that, Boyd was willing to bet that he was the first to ever notice his Alpha falling in love, but that was Derek’s own business and it wasn’t Boyd’s place to pry. That being said, he would’ve pegged Jackson to say something ridiculous about it first, because he could also sense when people starting becoming aware of the matter too, but instead he was surprised when Scott spoke up.

  
“Does anyone else get a confused boner when Stiles and Derek are in the room with us?” Scott looked around with a stupid smirk on his face. It made Jackson’s eyes roll, Isaac fidget, Erica giggle, which Boyd decided he liked hearing very much, and it actually in fact, completely involuntarily, made Boyd himself huff a deep laugh. Scott looked at Boyd startled and smiled even wider and Boyd regretted doing anything that drew attention to himself. “So, I’m not the only one?”

  
“Speak for yourself; I don’t have to worry about those issues.” Erica said, passing Scott and slapping her hands in a V formation near her, -hm, Boyd coughed loudly, trying to expel the image from his mind, because he didn’t want to get a boner, here, in front of everyone and make Scott think he was right about Derek and Stiles. Scott turned to look at him.

  
“Got something to say Boyd? You thinking what I’m thinking?”

  
“Man, I’ve probably been thinking it way before you. I’ve been noticing for months.” Boyd figured if this conversation was going to happen, he might as well actually participate for once. Scott’s face fell like he had just been slapped.

  
“Months?!” Scott started pacing and picking at his thumbnail.

  
“Dude, would you chill? Why is this such a big deal?” Jackson stood up and made a hand gesture for Scott to sit.

  
“Cause man! Stiles has been acting funny lately, distant, different. Shit and I think its Derek. He spends less and less time with me and I think it’s because I’m spending more and more time here and with you all.”

  
“Well tell him to grow some fucking balls and do something about it.” Jackson sat back down and picked up the remote and started flicking through the TV channels; all 4000 of them, courtesy of Jackson himself and convincing Derek that if he wanted Jackson part of his pack, he was going to have to start living by Jackson’s standards. In fact, most of Derek’s new loft was furnished much in part to Jackson and Lydia’s tastes. The nice brown leather recliner Boyd was sitting on and the entire living room was imported from Spain, he was pretty sure, he remembered Lydia up late one night yelling in another language on the phone. He thought he heard the word Spain or maybe Turkey. No, the rug underneath them all was definitely from Turkey, that’s what it was. Everything in the place was imported from somewhere, somewhere expensive, classy and luxurious. None of which were words Boyd would use to describe Derek Hale but he digressed.

  
“Not everyone has confidence like you Jackson, Jesus.” Scott shot back at him and Jackson just rolled his eyes again and settled on a channel playing none other than Lacrosse. Shocker.

  
“Whatever dude, what does Stiles have to be worried about really? It’s not like Derek’s standards are high, I mean look at his track record. That Kate was a mean bitch, yeah? So, Stiles is one up from that.” Jackson stopped talking after that and everyone kind of sat in stunned silence because they were all pretty sure Jackson just paid someone a compliment, and it was Stiles of all people. Boyd and Stiles weren’t the best of buds, but even Boyd could be disappointed Stiles wasn’t here to overhear this.

  
“So, what are we gonna do about this then?” Scott said continually pacing. Boyd could feel Jacksons heart elevate and his deep, heavy breathes escalated, conveying annoyance.  
“If we say we’ll figure something out, but later, will you sit the fuck down?” said Jackson.

  
“Fuck man, we gotta figure something out now. Stiles is pining, and Derek isn’t much better, aren’t you much more annoyed with it than me pacing in front of the TV?”

  
Boyd had to hand it to him, that was a valid argument, because for the past week Boyd could hear the same heart rate and deep, heavy breaths, which Boyd had learned for Jackson meant irritation that he was getting fed up with the confused boners Stiles and Derek gave everyone, not that that happened, Boyd would deny that ever happened.  
“Their looks are sickening, their blushing?! Derek blushes, gross. The way Derek’s heart actually fucking skips when he hears Stiles Jeep pull up, when he takes in deep breaths of Stiles before he even enters the room. This shit is confusion boner central and it needs to be dealt with. They both need to get laid and as much as it’s weird to talk about Stiles in this way, I’ll do it, I’ll sacrifice whatever to make this shit stop.”

  
Jackson leaned forward and flicked the TV off staring up at Scott, then at Erica, Isaac and then finally at Boyd. Boyd’s eyebrows perked up because Jackson’s heart rate was different, something he hadn’t heard before and he had everyone’s heart rates in the pack categorized as something so he could figure out what kind of person he was dealing with.

  
“All right then, I think I have a plan.” Jackson said, and then actually cracked a smile. Boyd suddenly recognized the feeling Jackson was having, it was excitement. Jesus, what was wrong with them all? Erica moved from the wall she had been leaning against, listening in to the whole conversation and came over and plopped herself down onto Boyd’s lap to get more involved. He felt her sigh and lean into him and his body betrayed him by wrapping his arms around her waist. Then again all the common sense he had built from being a loner, the protective walls he put up, never actually worked around Erica. Isaacs’s ears perked up and a small smile flitted across his face. Boyd was pretty sure that even though Isaac hadn’t said anything, it was because he was just like Boyd, the silent, observer type but he could also tell the idea of making his Alpha happy excited Isaac. Because out of everyone, Boyd had noticed it was Isaac who obeyed Derek’s every order, followed him around like a lost puppy, squeaked when he got mad and smiled when Derek was happy. Boyd was pretty sure it was because of the deep sense of gratitude and loyalty Isaac felt for Derek, from saving him from Isaacs’s life. He was also pretty sure Isaac would die for him even if only to try and prove to Derek he was worthy of what Derek had given him. “The” gift.

  
“All right then, don’t leave us hanging jackass. What is it?” Erica’s voice rang out and Jackson startled out of his daze.

  
“Well it’s obvious isn’t it, when I was dying what did I finally have the guts to do?” Jackson said and Boyd’s mind instantly clicked.

  
“You finally conveyed to Lydia how you felt.” Isaac beat him to it.

  
“Exactly and vice versa, so it’s simple.” Jackson paused for what Boyd was sure was dramatic effect. “We have to put Stiles in danger.”


	2. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just kind of writing and then reading once over and not really editing. So this is probably filled with so many errors. Grammar is a weakness of mine. Especially when I'm writing really fast and not caring. I'm on a roll right now. So I apologize for any errors! But I hope this is okay and you enjoy!  
> Thank you for all who have read so far! :)

When Erica first noticed Derek was in love with Stiles, she was the only one that _heard_ it. They had just defeated a small coven of Vampires and she was the first one to get back to the creepy old Hale house. She was about to walk into the clearing when she heard small, hushed voices. She hung back and hid behind a tree, listening. She peeked over the side and saw Derek and Stiles there.

                “What you did was stupid and reckless.” Derek said, his arms were crossed and his eyes were glowing red with rage.

                “Dude, cool it with the red eyes, you don’t have control over me. I’m not part of the pack.” Stiles said.

                “Of course you are Stiles, Jesus, and I wish they did work because maybe then I could force you to stay home for once.”

                “You needed me, we couldn’t find them and the body count was reaching an alarming rate. The FBI is still lurking around, not convinced it’s over.” Stiles crossed his arms too and stared Derek down, something not a lot of people had the guts to do, not even the pack. Well, except for Jackson.

                “Stiles, we always need you, for your brain though, not your fucking blood!” Derek’s voice rose and Erica was pretty sure she could hear it crack and Erica plastered herself against the tree, she was scared, nervous. Her heart was hammering against her chest and her eyes with pricked with tears. She was feeling what Derek was feeling and it all started to make sense to her. The tears escaped her eyes.

                “Derek, I’m fine though.” Stiles whispered, “Nothing but a scratch, see? I just nicked myself to get their attention and I knew you’d smell it too. So, I wasn’t in danger.”

                “Stiles, it is my duty to protect everyone in this pack, especially the humans of this pack. You need to have more regard for your own life, do you even know how pissed Scott was?! And if anything had happened to you, I’d –“ Derek stopped suddenly and took in a deep breathe, Erica froze where she stood, Derek was catching on to the fact that she was there. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment, she hadn’t meant to listen in on her Alpha’s completely private and personal conversation, she just also didn’t want to interrupt it. It was too late though, Derek had stopped talking, he didn’t finish that sentence, but Erica was pretty sure she knew how it went.

                “Erica, we have work to do.” Derek said darkly and Erica came out from behind the tree. She looked at Stiles, whose heart she could hear was racing and her eyes shot to the ground in disappointment and shame. She had interrupted something huge and who knows how long it would take for Derek to work up that courage again.

***

                So, Jacksons plan was pretty fucking stupid, but Erica wasn’t going to say anything about it. Put Stiles in danger, yeah that’ll be easy enough, since Stiles can do that all on his own just fine but if Derek was to ever find out their plan, he’d have their asses. He was pissed at Stiles when he did that all on his lonesome, but she was never going to share that story with anyone, so she was pretty sure the boys weren’t thinking that far ahead.  

                They were sitting just on the outskirts of town in a dark, sketchy alleyway that smelled of urine and garbage, Derek told them all to wait by the car while he walked up ahead scouting the area. He said he sensed another werewolf in town and so with that they all left the comfort of Derek’s loft, the six boxes of pizza and two orders of Chinese takeout and The Walking Dead marathon for this. Erica was sitting on the hood of Derek’s Camaro filing her nails and every so often taking glances at Boyd to make sure he was watching. She liked when he watched. She liked knowing she could make his heart race, she knew he tried to control it, but sometimes he slipped up. When she looked over this time he was talking to Scott and Erica huffed out a sound of annoyance and pouted her lip out and slipped off of the hood and walked over to them.

                “So, what are you two talking about in hushed voices over here?” Erica leaned in just enough for her perfume to waft in their direction and for her cleavage to be at just the right angle to make Boyd stare. He stared for all of five seconds and looked away, clearing his throat and continuing his conversation with Scott not caring that Erica was there to listen in. Erica pouted slightly again and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

                “Look, all I’m saying is, this isn’t our place. Stiles and Derek should figure this shit out on their own.”

                “Oh yeah, cause they’re doing such a great job of that. Honestly, Stiles is my best friend and the smartest dude I know but right now he’s acting dumber than a bag of rocks.” Scott spoke and Erica rolled her eyes.

                “Oh my god, are we still on this? Listen, boys in general are dumber than a bag of rocks. They never notice when people are interested in them,” Erica made a point to stare at Boyd, a point she was pretty sure he didn’t get, which rested her case, “unless you make them notice. I think Jackson’s idea is dumb as hell, but he might have a point.” Just as she finished talking she felt two massive hands grab her leather jacket and toss her across the alley way back onto the roof of Derek’s car. She felt the window smash beside her and glass glittered the air. Her left ribcage was broken because that side took the biggest impact, so she laid there for a bit, not moving.

                “ERICA!” The voice was booming and lethal, she had never heard something like it, coming from anyone, let alone Boyd. She instinctively felt her claws extend, as she felt the rest of her family do the same. She couldn’t see anything, she kept her eyes closed and focused on her breathing as her ribcage slowly starting coming back into place. She bit down on her lip drawing blood; she didn’t want to scream because of the agonizing pain that were bones healing. She heard four distinct growls and then two people fighting. She heard a dumpster next to her crunch under the weight of someone and she opened her eyes ever so slightly to watch. Boyd was standing over the man; she had assumed threw her across the alley. He was thin and small compared to Boyd, but anyone right now would look small compared to Boyd, even Derek. There was rage in Boyd’s eyes and Erica knew he would kill him, if she didn’t say something.

                “Boyd.” Her voice was rough, pained and soft but she knew it was enough. His head snapped around to stare at her. “Don’t.”

                The kid took the opportunity and pounced on Boyd but Scott and Isaac were there to peel him off by sticking their claws into his sides and lifting him off the ground. He howled in pain and tried kicking and flailing to get them to let go. But Isaac and Scott also looked menacing and suddenly Erica felt a rush of pride and happiness that they were doing this because of her. That they were protecting her. That they loved her. Her smile was weak and she tried to stand but collapsed back into the hood of the car. Jackson was at her side suddenly and helped her up. Erica took in a few deep breaths and her ribcage made a few more pops before healing completely. She didn’t care about the wolf Scott and Isaac had detained, she only cared about Boyd. Boyd, who was standing now, in front of the kid, claws extended, ready to kill. She jumped in the way right as Derek rounded the corner.

                “Stop.” Derek yelled, red eyes glowing, baring his teeth. “We need to question him.”

                “Fuck that, no we don’t.” Boyd responded but he was staring only at Erica. She shook her head, agreeing with Derek and Boyd’s claws retracted.

                “Kill him and we’ll never know why he’s here.” Derek said simply.

                “We know why he’s here, looking for a pack, and he just fucked that up.” Jackson spit out.

                “No, he wasn’t actually. I can smell it on him. He’s not an omega and he’s not here alone.” Derek’s reply was chilling and everyone’s eyes snapped to the boy immediately. The boy whimpered.  “So we take him, ask him questions, hold him hostage against whoever he’s with and they won’t see him again until they get lost. Do we have an understanding?”

                Jackson walked up to the boy, stuck his face in the wolf’s face, his blue eyes glowed and he growled. “You’ve just fucked with the wrong pack.” And then punched the boy and knocked him out. Isaac and Scott carried him to the trunk, where they found rope and tied his hands and feet together and tossed him in.

                “Isaac, with me. We’ll get him back to the house. The rest of you, find Stiles, Allison and Lydia. Tell them to gear up, gather information.” Derek said walking over to the car and punching away the rest of the glass of his windshield. He looked back at Erica then, “are you okay?”

                “Peachy.” Erica said, because she was, just fine, but she rested against Boyd nonetheless and he complied with his arms wrapping around her.  Derek nodded and got in and started the car and backed out of the alleyway.

                “Can we get out of this fucking dump? I’ve been trying not to throw up for the past two hours.” Jackson said, putting his hand over his nose and mouth. Erica rolled her eyes in his direction.

                “Sissy.” She muttered and smiled sweetly at him as he glowered at her.

                “We just saved your ass, show some gratitude.”

                “Please, why would I do that? To let your egos get bigger because you think you just saved a damsel in distress?”

                “You’re not a damsel, that’s now what I meant.” Jackson cowered from her words.

                “And you better remember that.” Erica crossed her arms and nodded and then smiled in his direction. “But thanks, I guess. You guys kicked ass and at least we know one thing.”

                “What’s that?” Scott asked.

                “That putting Stiles in danger might be the only way Derek will show his true feelings.” And with that she whipped around and planted a kiss on Boyd’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note: that last bit, about the damsel in distress had me nervous because I want to convey that Erica is not and never has been a damsel in distress the wolf only targeted her because her back was turned and he knew he'd be able to take her out quicker and move on to the rest faster. I also hope you know that Jackson and the rest of the pack truly don't believe they need to protect her but want to.


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advanced I have a few notes I want to share at the beginning and ending of this chapter and I talk a lot. So it's going to be a mouthful.  
> 1) I feel I don't have to but I will apologize for the swearing, but I apologize for the swearing. I like swearing, a lot. :)   
> 2) I couldn’t think of anything better than another pack coming into Beacon Hills, just not the Alpha pack, cause they’re assholes and I don’t want to talk about them right now.  
> 4) Jacksons POV was so much harder than I had anticipated so I hope this comes across okay! (view end notes for more on Jackson)  
> 3) I hope this isn't horrible and you all enjoy! This has been so exciting watching all the hits it's gotten! I have never gotten this many views! and it may seem silly to be excited over it but I really, really am! Thank you!

_These annoying motherfuckers. If they don’t kiss or fuck soon, it’s going to get bad for all of us._ Jackson thought, he stared at Stiles wiping blood off of Derek’s head, gingerly, lovingly. The boy they had kidnapped was proving more difficult to interrogate than the pack had anticipated. Derek stared at Stiles while he cleaned him up and Jackson could feel Derek’s heart rate slow and then race. It gave Jackson a funny feeling in his gut, butterflies? The fuck did he have butterflies for; he hated feeling what the pack felt sometimes. He got up and made a gagging noise and Erica hit him roughly upside the head.

                “I think those ten burritos you ate didn’t sit well with you, get to the bathroom before you puke all over the table.” Erica’s eyes were heated, conveying the, don’t-give-anything-away look and Jackson stomped off to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, zipping up his pants and walking into the living room where everyone was gathered round for a pack meeting.

                “I’m inviting Danny.” Jackson said pulling out his phone and sending a quick text.

                “I wish you wouldn’t.” Derek’s voice was threatening but Jackson rolled his eyes.

                “He has every right to be here. The cats out of the bag anyway, or dog, he dated that creepy werewolf a few months ago remember? Before we took him out and then had to explain.”  Jackson wasn’t about to let his best friend be unprotected, be caught unawares to the dire situation around them. “This pack is moving in on our territory.”

                “And we can handle it just fine without bringing more people in, more _humans_.” Derek growled.

                “You’re acting like we can’t defend ourselves when it was Allison’s arrow full of tranquilizer that subdued that Omega and Lydia’s gaining knowledge of tracking that led us to him in the first place.” Stiles said looking at Derek across the living room.

                “Stiles, I’m not saying you aren’t capable, you all are, but pretty soon there will be too many people apart of this pack and it’s hard looking after you all.”

                “Jesus, Derek, you’re not our mom. We look after each other.” Erica replied, she was sitting next to Boyd cuddled up to him, stuck on his hip like she had been for the past few weeks. They were lovesick puppies and it made Jackson want to vomit again. Lydia pulled up next to him and tapped the inside of his palm, he looked down at her and she offered up an ‘is-everything-all-right?’ look and Jackson smiled and took her hand.

                “Tell you in a bit.” Jackson whispered and they crossed the room to the love seat and sat down, Jackson flung his arm around her. They were all sitting in a circle, looking like the Knights of the Roundtable but if that made Derek, King Arthur he’d be damned. Jackson was so much better looking for that roll. “Danny will be here soon.”

                “Great.” Derek muttered and Jackson knew why he really didn’t want Danny here and it was also the other half of the reason he invited him over. Danny was a stud and Danny liked to flirt with Stiles. Jackson could see Erica staring at him, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in anger. Jackson turned his head to look at her, smiled and winked.

***

                Danny showed up an hour later wearing a low green V-neck shirt and tight fitting blue jeans that showed off his ass. What? Jackson could appreciate his best friend’s ass. Danny gave everyone a nod, Erica, Lydia, Allison and Stiles got hugs and Derek grumbled in the background of it all.

                “So, there’s a new pack in town?” Danny said sitting down next to Stiles on the couch and throwing his arm over him. Stiles blushed and tried moving away but that only made Danny more interested and he pulled him closer. Jackson could feel the heat radiate from Derek all the way from the kitchen where he was making dinner and avoiding looking up at the group. Isaac squirmed in the seat next to Danny and Stiles until he eventually gave up and went to help Derek.

                “Yeah, guess so, fucking nut cases the whole bunch; ran into two of their betas at the grocery store, fucking idiots; tried starting stuff right then and there. I broke their wrists without even blinking and they went crying home to mommy. They must be new. I’m telling you Derek, I don’t think we have much to worry about.” Jackson shouted out into the kitchen.

                “Unless that’s what they wanted you to think. That they’re weak and inexperienced.” Derek said.

                “Paranoid much, Der?” Stiles said glancing over Danny’s shoulder to look at Derek in the kitchen. Derek glanced up and Jackson caught his heart skipping that all familiar beat. _Der_ , that’s all it took for Derek, just having Stiles call him a stupid nickname and Derek gave himself a bit of hope. Jackson almost had to run to the bathroom again.

                “No, _Stiles_ , just putting things out there; trying to give all possible scenarios and outcomes. We can’t be caught off guard. I mean look at what that kid did, got out of that rope and sliced my head open.” Derek took the pasta out of the strainer and then went back to chopping up mushrooms and peppers. No one was ever going to mention it, not even Jackson would, because they were all pretty grateful but ever since the pack had officially become pack, Derek took a great deal of time taking care of them. He had been learning how to cook and bake, becoming really good at it. He makes them stay the night at his loft if it’s too late, or sometimes when they’re too drunk. He definitely takes everyone’s keys away if they’re too drunk and he trains them. All of them, not just the wolves but Allison, Lydia and Stiles have all learned some form of combat, not that Allison needed to, but if Jackson didn’t use all his strength Lydia could actually take him, and Stiles was mean with a knife. He really had become kind of a mom but Jackson was pretty sure it was because Derek finally had a family again and that was something Jackson could never make fun of him for. He hated to admit it, but it felt nice to actually have a family that cared where he was again too.

                “So Danny, any new boys since that Omega?” Erica asked and Jackson looked at her stunned. She smiled and winked at him this time and Jackson nodded encouragement.

                “Oh tons, so much sex it’s ridiculous.” Danny laughed and started playing with Stiles hair absentmindedly. A dish broke in the kitchen.

                “Sorry, clumsy.” Derek muttered. Stiles used that opportunity to hop up from  the couch and out of Danny’s grasp which made Danny fumble a bit and fall over, having leaned into Stiles too much. Stiles walked into the kitchen and bent down and reached for the broken pieces at the same time Derek did and when their hands touched, five mouths in unison took deep gulps of air, as they felt heat warm their body and blood pump through their veins. Jackson stood suddenly and made his way to the door.

                “I’ll be right back, I just need some air.” Jackson said and as he passed Scott he bent down and whispered low enough for only him to here. “Outside, now.”

                Scott got up and followed.  

                “Fucking Christ man.” Jackson said as soon as they had walked a few blocks away from the apartment.

                “Right?! I don’t think I can handle this much longer and why the fuck did you have to invite Danny over?” Scott pushed him and Jackson stumbled a bit before catching his balance.

                “Fuck, I thought it’d be fun to mess with Derek a bit but nope, would not recommend doing that again.” Jackson suddenly felt guilty for inviting his friend because although he did have all the intentions in the world of keeping his friend safe and clued it, he’d be lying if it didn’t serve for a different purpose. “Wish that pack would show up again, around Stiles when Derek’s near but not near enough, that’d send him straight over the edge.”

                “You’re crazy! I can’t put Stiles in danger, just for Derek’s sake.” Scott was shaking his head.

                “They can’t take us. I know they can’t. He’d be fine.” Jackson was sure of it, and it wasn’t because he’s normally sure about everything but it was his gut feeling that, that scene in the grocery store wasn’t an act. He could feel it.

                “Whatever man, I don’t want to test it.” Scott said and Jackson shrugged.

                “Well, we better do something soon. I’m getting tired of this shit.”

                Scott nodded and they silently walked back into the apartment complex and three things happened at once. They could feel two heartbeats beating far too fast, one nervous, the other pissed off. As they walked up the stairs they could also smell more than just their pack. As they hit the fifth floor, right before the elevator that opened up to Derek’s loft, just above, they knew why, the new pack was moving in. _Awesome Jackson, be careful what you wish for._ And then something far worse happened, they overheard Danny asking Stiles out and Stiles agreeing.

                “Are you fucking kidding me? I might actually kill him.”  Scott said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the loft.

                “Pack is moving in downstairs.” Jackson said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

                “Thanks captain obvious, but I think we all have the same senses you do.” Erica said, knocking into him with her hip, kicking him out of line and grabbing her food first.

                “They’re gonna want that kid back.” Jackson said, stating the obvious again. Boyd rolled his eyes.

                “Well they aren’t getting him back.” Derek said.

                “No shit Sherlock. We get that, but I’m just saying, they’re also not leaving anytime soon. So, we should think about taking them out.” Jackson started piling on the pasta until Derek came over and smacked his hand and looked to Isaac and Scott and the rest of the pack.

                “Leave some for the rest.” Derek said.

                “What _is_ our plan though?” Isaac whispered quietly, concerned.

                “We’re gonna try civil first.” Derek said turning to face Isaac.

                “Civil? Bro, I think we passed civil, we have one of theirs. Would you be civil if they had one of us? And then came to just have a casual chat and invite us to dinner?” Scott looked around the room and everyone nodded.

                Jackson headed to the table and sat down staring between Derek and Scott while they argued over the best course of action. He loved dinner and a show; it could always be expected here.

                “Fine, Isaac you’re going to keep lookout of the pack downstairs, make sure they don’t follow us. Scott, Erica and Boyd are with me and we’re going back to the house to talk to that kid some more. Everyone else?” Derek paused and stared only at Stiles, “Stay here, or go out on your dates, whatever.”     

                Derek didn’t even grab food, he just walked over to the elevator, grabbed his keys and jacket and left. The elevator clanging shut was the only sound that echoed in the loft for a few minutes before there was a shuffle of movement and people hurrying with dinner, no one even sitting down, except for Stiles. He huffed and crossed his arms.

                “Aren’t you going to eat?” Jackson asked.

                “Not hungry.” Stiles was pouting, Jackson was over it.

                “Going out with Danny then to get dinner?”

                “What? Oh, that, nah man I was just trying-“ Stiles stopped speaking and Jackson smiled proudly. _The little shit was using Danny. The little shit wanted to make Derek jealous. That’s my boy._

                “Hey, can I ask your opinion on something?” Stiles said suddenly, coming alive and leaning forward with eagerness. Jackson was afraid of what he was going to say.

                “If you’re about to pull out sex toys and ask me what Danny likes best, don’t.” Jackson quipped and Stiles frowned.

                “Nope, not interested in that. Or him, at all, sorry dude.” Stiles said and Jackson shrugged not taking offense and stuffed a big bite of spaghetti into his mouth and made a gesture with his fork for Stiles to continue. “I was thinking maybe welcoming the pack to Beacon Hills the way we always do, with weapons and threats.”

                Jackson swallowed and put his fork down and smiled. This kid was making him all sorts of proud.

                “Now you’re talking.” Jackson said to him and was also thinking this might be the best way to put his plan into action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the length that I will ramble on in here. But I wanted to talk about some things my fic doesn't but this is how I'd like to view things going.  
> 1) Derek, being Derek and completely insecure that he’s even a good Alpha actually doesn’t know how much control he has over his pack (and yes even Jackson) so he’s oblivious to the fact that whatever he feels, especially if it’s intense, the whole pack feels. They’re connected after all and need those senses in order to be able to find each other if they’re separated and hurt, yeah? I figure it worked for more than just that.  
> 2) Jackson being sweet. Like I mentioned, his POV was hard as fuck because I want him to be his annoying, cocky, douchey self but then again I also felt the need to change him a bit. Because although he’s gone I have a feeling that he would’ve been a different person if he stayed. However brief, that small mention by Lydia of how Derek helped Jackson with a few things before he took off for London made me think, the fuck would Jackson actually accept help from Derek for? Unless he had a change of heart, just the slightest, after all the shit he went through and that emotional breakdown with Lydia. And honestly this pack, my prized pack that is my OTP of all packs (is that a thing? Can I have an OTP pack, cause this would be it) I think would’ve changed them all; which is what I tried to portray in Erica’s POV when they all went after the wolf that hurt her. And Jackson saying “you’ve fucked with the wrong pack.” I might be silly, I know I am, but pack is a huge deal for me and when you’re in a pack, I feel whatever feelings you had before, it’s different now because as a pack, you’re stronger together, therefore you’ll feel the absence of one so the bonds you have are deeper. Does any of that make sense? It probably doesn’t. I could explain further but this is already a shit ton too much of my rambling.


	4. Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, there's one POV I'm going to add to this fic. So they're going to be 7 chapters instead of the original 6. Also, like I always say, I really hope this is okay! And you all enjoy! Again, so sorry for any errors of any sort. I hope it all still makes sense! So much love to anyone who has come across this and enjoyed!

                "He’s not talking Derek!” Scott shouted at him as Derek laid into the kid one more time with his claws and blood flew from the boy’s mouth.

                “But he will, I’ll ask you again, why are you here?!” Derek had his face in the kids; Justin was his name he said.

                “Kill me.” Justin spat the blood back into Derek’s face.

                “Gladly, but not yet.” Derek said.

                “NO!” Scott yelled louder this time and physically shoved Derek away from the kid. “Enough, I’ve had enough Derek! We’re not killing anybody, we’re not getting answers from him and maybe if we just let him go, they’ll leave.”

                “Are you really this much of a child, Scott?” Derek said, stepping back up and standing too close for Scotts comfort, his face inches from Scotts.

                “We can’t keep killing people!” Scott raised his arms in Justin’s direction.

                “He’s not people! He’s a werewolf who will hurt people! Who _has_ hurt people! This is our territory Scott, and we protect what is ours and make sure any and every other pack knows it.” Derek looked at the kid and his red eyes flared.

                “So that’s what this is? That’s what this has always been?!” Scott felt like screaming, maybe even punching Derek. “This is just a pissing contest for you? To send a message to others? That Derek Hale has pulled his shit together, finally has a pack, so fuck off?”

                “Yeah, and?” Derek shrugged and crossed his arms facing Scott again, legs spread apart in his dominant Alpha stance.

                “You don’t get it do you?! We are putting people at risk! My mom, all of our parents, all of our loved ones, our _humans_. We can’t keep him hostage and this pack can’t stay here any longer. Let him go, bring him back to his pack. Deal with this Derek.” Scott turned and pushed passed Boyd and Erica angry they hadn’t stood up with him, hadn’t told Derek to back off. They hadn’t done anything.

                He bounded down the stairs of the Hale’s shitty, rickety ass porch, broke the steps as he did so and ran. He ran to the only place he knew one person could find him and nobody else, he sent her a clumsy text hoping she’d understand. He sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the lights of Beacon Hills below.  He waited.  A few minutes later he heard the breaking branches and leaves underneath tires but he didn’t move and didn’t turn around to look to see if it was her. He just knew it was.

                “Scott?” She whispered walking slowly up behind him as not to startle him.

                “This is all just a game to him, Allison.” Scott said, she reached him and sat down, looping her arm through his.

                “No, it’s not.” Allison whispered softly again.

                “You used to hate him once; can we go back to that?” Scott smiled over at her and she looked up at him with a gentle look on her face.

                “He’s doing what he thinks is best. He _is_ protecting the pack, this town; it’s just not how you want it done.”

                “The longer this pack is here, waiting for that kid back there, waiting for us to make a move so they can fight us, is far too long for me to wait and make sure they don’t start killing random citizens. The full moon is in two weeks Allison!” Scott started to shout, Allison winced beside had brought him back to his senses. “Sorry.”

                “Don’t be. You’re right, but he is too. I know he wants to kill him Scott. And he should die.” Scott looked at her startled but she only gave him a shrug and carried on, “We can’t just let him go now. He knows everything, that’ll give their pack more advantage against us. He’ll know about all of our skills, he’ll know the extent of Derek’s pack and that’ll threaten them, we won’t make it to that full moon. We’ll all be dead.” Allison spoke clearly and with such confidence it gave Scott chills. He nodded all the same though, because he knew she was right.

                “So, what do I do now?” Scott whispered this time, showing his fear. She was the only one he ever would let down his guard for.

                “Whatever you want to do, you can stay here with me, go back to the apartment with the rest, or go back to Derek. Get Justin to talk, you’re much better at that than anyone else.” Allison rested her cheek against his shoulder and he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

                “I’m not a killer.”

                “No, but Derek is.” 

                “I know.”

                “You can’t save everyone Scott. He’s a big boy.”

                “I just wish we could have one day, one day to be normal for once.”

                “That’ll probably never happen.” Allison said and Scott smiled sadly.

                “Probably not.” Scott agreed and a few minutes of silence stretched between them before Scott spoke again, wanting to change the topic.

                “Um, so, hey Allison?” Scott looked over at her.

                “Yeah?”

                “If, hypothetically speaking, a pack of people were to be playing matching making with their friends. Would putting one friend in danger be a good idea, to you know; get the other to confess their love?”

                “Do not tell me you plan on putting Stiles in danger because Derek won’t do anything about his love life.” Allison hit him hard in the arm and Scott rubbed it and pretended to act wounded.

                “You know?!”

                “You’d be blind if you didn’t.” Allison laughed.

                “Well, remind me to make sure Stiles makes an appointment to get his eyes checked soon then.”

                “Really though, don’t do anything stupid, maybe just tell Derek to talk to Stiles. That’s a normal thing, friends do that.” Allison shrugged at the suggestion.

                “Yeah but Derek is not a normal person. He still has trust issues, insecurities, hates himself, and broods so goddamn much it. He doesn’t think he deserves Stiles.” Scott said the last part slowly and then it made all the sense in the world. “This fucking guy doesn’t think he deserves Stiles _or_ thinks Stiles could even ever like him. He’s such an idiot.”

                “You are all idiots. How could putting in Stiles in danger help anyone? Derek would kill you all for one.” They laughed some more and Scott shrugged.

                “True. Ya know, when I first realized Stiles liked Derek, I was pissed, but Stiles never mentioned it and I’m realizing now, that I think Stiles was afraid to like Derek because of me.” Scott said sadly at the thought.

                “Derek probably feels the same. He doesn’t want to mess anything up.” Allison added.

                “Remember when we had those Siren like chicks here a year or so ago? They were killing men by using their powers of attractiveness.” Allison laughed; Scott playfully shoved her shoulder, “Shut up, anyway, we were trying to kill one of them when it tried coaxing Derek into coming with her. She was beautiful, I mean not really because I was in a trance, but I was tricked to thinking she was but Derek wasn’t fazed. That pissed this chick off until its voice was a cry for help, in _Stiles_ voice. Derek stopped dead. I had never felt such fear or anguish. He was _wrecked_ over Stiles voice saying, “Derek,” and “help me,” over and over. We never talked about it after I was able to take her out, no longer under her control because she was focusing solely on Derek but it killed him. And that’s when I knew, I couldn’t really be mad at them if they ever dated, because I knew Derek loved him and that’s all that I cared about. Stiles deserves to be loved and so does Derek.”

                Scott stood up quickly from his spot, startling Allison. He bent down to take her hand and helped her stand.

                “Go.”  Allison said, brushing off the dirt as she stood.

                “Yeah?” Scott looked at her for reassurance.

                “Go back to Derek.” Allison said. Scott nodded and kissed her on the forehead. “Be careful.

                “Always.” He said as he turned from her and began to run back in the direction of the house. He could hear them inside still, but they weren’t beating the kid up anymore, in fact he could hear the boy talking. He ran through the door and back into the living room, where they had the boy tied up to a chair.  “What’s he saying?”

                “He’s just been mumbling. We’re here now. We’re here now.” Erica said. She was leaning against the doorway an apple in hand. She took a huge bite and wiped her lip with her thumb.

                “What are you doing back here Scott?” Derek was standing to the left of Justin but his eyes were staring at Scott like daggers.

                “Look, I’m tired of killing everyone but I get that it’s necessary. You’re right. He knows too much anyway.” Scott shrugged, defeated.

                “WE’RE HERE NOW!” Justin yelled and all four of them jumped not realizing the kid had stopped talking when Scott had entered the room.

                “Yeah, yeah, we get that dipshit. Wanna tell us anything else?” Boyd said, walking up and putting his hands down on either side of the chair and baring his teeth. Erica sighed, turned on and Scott turned abruptly, heat warming his cheeks.

                “We’re here now but we’ve always known.” Justin continued and Boyd stepped back, arms crossed, half satisfied he got the kid to say more, half terrified.

                “You’ve always known what?” Scott said, stepping up to the plate this time. Justin whipped his head around and stared right at him.

                “We’ve always know about you Scott McCall, always known about all of you.” The way Justin said his full name sent chills down his spine, he had never, and they had never mentioned any of their last names.

                “Why have you been keeping tabs on my wolves?” Derek said, grabbing the scruff of the boy’s shirt.

                “Not your wolves, Derek Hale, they’re not important. We already have that equipment but now we require _other_ things that could be useful.” Justin smirked and Derek looked about ready to kill him then and there. Scott put his arm on his shoulder to warn him.

                “What other things do you require? We don’t have anything else.” Scott said.

                “Oh, but we all know that’s a lie. We came here specifically for them.” Derek’s whole body tensed and Scott could hear the fabric of Justin’s shirt beginning to tear where Derek’s claws were extending.

                “Who did you come here for?” Scott asked slowly, his heartbeat was getting away from him. He was scared and angry. They would not be taking anyone. He would make sure of it.

                “Your gifts of the group. They’re very special, smart, we need people like them. They’ve certainly helped you. I don’t know their names however, ones a red-headed girl, the other that boy that always drives that blue Jeep.”

                The intake of breath was sharp and Erica whispered, “Lydia,” and Derek whispered, “Stiles,” and Justin was smiling like a lunatic knowing he had gotten under their skin. He didn’t even know the half of it, blood was boiling within Scott.  His vision was blurring from rage and his hands were shaking. His heart was pounding so hard he couldn’t actually hear himself when he spoke, when he gave the demand, “Kill him.”

                And he turned and ran out the door, already on the phone with Allison, not even bothering to watch the boy die. But he heard it nonetheless, a low, thundering howl right before he heard the slice of a throat being ripped open and smelling the hot iron of blood seeping out onto the ground. He didn’t even have to look to know who had killed him, not because Derek was the only to always kill things but because this one was after something that was theirs, that was Derek’s and Derek had just been pushed off the edge. Scott hated to think what would become of this pack now and oddly it had him smiling more than anything. The threat of one of his own made him lose all common sense, he didn’t care what this pack was after, they weren’t going to get it and he didn’t care that he was done with killing people, he now suddenly _craved_ it. As he ran, he stopped again at the rocks he had met Allison at earlier and howled into the night, knowing the whole pack would hear it, knowing Isaac would relay the message; that they better prepare, they were going to war. 


	5. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July guys! Have some Isaac in your life, cause I love some Isaac in my life. My baby, too precious for this world. 
> 
> But, yeah, that episode Monday guys?! And next Mondays, ugh, can't deal. I used a bit of this weeks episode in this one. I'll think it's pretty obvious when you get there. It made a lot of sense. Anyway! Hope you enjoy!

 

                Isaac groaned and his hand instinctively flew to his face. He opened his eyes slowly to inspect the damage and when he pulled his hand away, found it covered in blood. At least that’d heal in a bit and then it hit him suddenly, why he even had the wound in the first place. Isaac shot up to his feet, disoriented and woozy, he leaned against the wall for support. He didn’t recognize the layout of this place, probably because this wasn’t Derek’s apartment. The house was quiet, not a soul in sight, except for Jackson who was rousing in the corner and groaning in much the same way Isaac just was.

                “Scott.” Isaac whispered, “Jesus, Jackson, the packs coming. They think there’s going to be a big fight.”

                “Tell them they missed it.” Jackson moaned from the corner, he heaved himself up into a sitting position, back to the wall; legs sprawled out in front of him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

                Isaac was trembling, Derek was going to kill them, and Scott was going to kill them. Isaac surveyed the room, there were arrows everywhere, claw marks on the walls and the furniture in this place was destroyed.

                “Lydia? Allison? Stiles?” Isaac was frantic, yelling out their names repeatedly.

                “I’m okay! We’re okay!” Lydia was holding up a bloody Allison, who was leaning severely into Lydia, her eyes half open and Isaac wouldn’t have caught the nod she gave if it weren’t for her hair bouncing back and forth from the motion.

                “Fuck, okay, fuck, let’s get back into Derek’s. They’re coming back. We’re going to need to explain.” Isaac said, instinctively falling into his Second in Command roll.

                “No, Isaac, you shouldn’t have to explain, this asshole over here should. This is his entire fault anyway.” Lydia snapped her head in Jackson’s direction and her words were like fire, spitting from the mouth of a dragon. Jackson had the decency to whimper and cower in the corner, because she was right and Isaac was pissed at him as well.

                “Jackson, grab Stiles.” Isaac paused then, realizing Stiles had never responded. “Wait, Stiles?”

                The houses answer sent a chill straight to Isaac’s heart and a knife to his gut.

                “STILES?!” Isaac started running around the loft, checking every room, turning over every piece of furniture in a vain attempt. Isaac knew the answer, the pack had long cleared off and it looked like they took Stiles with them. “Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me Jackson?!”

                “This was the plan.” Jackson tried defending his position but he was still leaning against the wall, trying to stand as he clutched his side. Isaac stared at him, concern hitting him for all of two seconds.

                “What the fucks wrong with you? Why aren’t you healing?” Isaac said, walking over to him and roughly helping him up and slamming him against the wall for support. Isaac was satisfied with the groans of pain Jackson emitted. The fucker deserved it.

                “Alpha, the Alpha cut me.” Jackson breathed out through his teeth. Isaac walked away and put his arms around Allison and hoisted her away from Lydia.

                “Deal with him, or don’t, whatever. Derek will when he gets back that’s for sure.” Isaac said looking over at Lydia. “And Jackson, this wasn’t the plan. Stiles wasn’t meant to be fucking taken.”

                Isaac stormed out of the room as gently as possible, being careful not to hurt Allison any further, when Isaac realized they weren’t actually getting anywhere because Allison couldn’t even walk, he gently hoisted her up into his arms and ran to the elevator. The doors opened up and he stepped inside, Lydia next to him.

                ”He’d probably be safer waiting in this apartment for Derek anyway, give him a few minutes to breathe before Derek comes for him.” Lydia shrugged when Isaac looked at her with a small smirk on his face. “I can’t believe this was your plan.”

                Isaac winced, because in fact it had never been _his_ plan. He just hadn’t said anything about it being a terrible idea, so I guess he was just as involved as the rest of the pack.

                “He wasn’t meant to be taken; he wasn’t actually supposed to be in harm’s way.” Isaac whispered and Lydia patted his arm.

                “Well, it’s just as much of Stiles’ fault as it was Jacksons. It was both their ideas. Fucking threaten a pack when they can sense half our pack is missing, I mean, they’re idiots.”

                The doors opened and Isaac made for the couch, he set Allison down gently and ran to the hallway where a great dark oak door opened to a massive closet that held supplies. A lot of supplies, mostly first aid supplies but the legit, straight from the hospital, real deal kind of supplies. Thanks to Mama McCall. It took months to stalk up, so as not to look suspicious with so many supplies being gone. They had tranquilizers, pain medications, antibiotics, even a couple of packs of blood in case anyone needed a transfusion and they all knew who they turned to for that. Isaac brought everything he thought they needed out and straight to Lydia.

                “I’m gonna need a needle and thread, she has a wound on her arm that’s not gonna heal without stitches. Grab me the anesthesia, she’s gonna need it. I’m gonna need a glass of water, and some hot towels. Quickly” Lydia said looking around when she didn’t hear movement. Isaac was just standing over her, looking at Allison.

Allison never got hurt. Allison was better than anyone at what she did. She took people out and not one ever touched her, it had Isaac perplexed. Lydia slapped his leg and Isaac came to, jumping and then running full speed back to the closet and then the kitchen. He brought everything Lydia had asked and even extra things, like bandages and a bowl of hot water just in case. He handed Lydia a lighter so she could sterilize the needle.

                “She never gets hurt.” Isaac whispered, finally voicing his concern.

                “I know, I know.” Lydia whispered, her voice was cracking but no tears fell and her hands remained steady. She threaded the needle and went to work. Allison only made a small feeble sound when Lydia inserted the needle and then she was silent again, if it wasn’t for her breathing Isaac would believe she had died. It made his gut tighten in an uncomfortable way. That was the most reckless thing they had ever done. He was going to kill Jackson, but was pretty sure Derek would get to him first.

***

                _Two hours before_

 

                “Now you’re talking.” Isaac caught the tail end of Stiles and Jackson’s conversation, he hadn’t heard the rest of it but Isaac was instantly defensive. Jackson doesn’t usually agree with people, let alone Stiles so this could only mean one thing, whatever they were agreeing to was dangerous.

                “What are we talking about?” Isaac innocently asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Stiles. He looked between the two men and Jackson and Stiles both had their lips pressed together tightly.

                “Nothing man, we were just talking about making bets on the next Yankees vs. Red Sox game. Winner gets to choose what they want, cash, a personal slave for a month. Interested?” Stiles slapped his back and smiled. Stiles was good at lying, he’d perfected it over the time spent with the pack, but Isaac was used to lies and he knew easily when he was being lied to.

                “Rather not, I never win anything and I’d really like to not be a personal slave to Jackson here.” Isaac smiled in Jackson’s direction and Jackson flipped up his middle finger.

                “You only wish.” Was Jacksons only response.

                “What are you planning?” Isaac asked seriously. Stiles licked his lips and Isaac watched his nostrils flare the way they always do when Stiles is either annoyed or annoyed he’s not getting his way.

                “Just talking about showing some neighborly hospitality.” Stiles shrugged.

                “You’re joking right? Derek told us to stay here.” Isaac warned.

                “Oh, don’t worry about it Daddy’s boy, you don’t have to come with us.” Jackson’s remark earned him a head slap from Stiles, which made Isaac smile.

                “Fuck off, Jackson, stop being an ass.” Stiles said and then turned to look at Isaac, “But really big guy, don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine, just a little recon, see what their apartments like, no big deal. We’ll be back.”

                “I’m coming with you.” Isaac finalized.

                “Why?” Stiles asked, Isaac wasn’t about to admit that Derek had at one point in time took Isaac silently aside and told him to look after Stiles, no matter what. That’s what earned him his Second in Command, Derek trusted Isaac, which gave Isaac a sense of pride. He trusted Isaac with his most treasured things, like telling him the secret of not just liking Stiles, but loving him.

                “Scott would kill me.” Isaac thought that answer was the safest and not completely a lie. Stiles smiled and slapped his back again.

                “Good man.” Stiles said and Jackson rolled his eyes and stood up making his way to the kitchen with his plate.

                “Better get going then.” Jackson mumbled, suddenly seeming uninterested in this plan now that Isaac had joined it. Isaac didn’t care all that much that Jackson wasn’t happy about it, Jacksons happiness wasn’t his top priority.

                “No one’s going anywhere! I brought The Notebook! We’re having family movie night!” Lydia strolled into the room, high heels clicking against the wood and her arms folded in a huff.

                Jackson crossed the room in two seconds flat and pressed his lips to hers. “We’ll be right back.”

                “No, we should stay here, stay safe.” Lydia looked to Isaac and he shrugged.

                “We’re going to get snacks.” Isaac offered and for the first time in his life he witnessed Jackson giving him an approving look.

                “Fine, I want the red fishes.” Lydia said rolling her eyes and walking back to the room where Allison was, Isaac could smell nail polish.

                “Thanks.” Jackson said quietly to Isaac. 

                “For what?” Isaac asked.

                “For not ratting on us, for not getting her involved, I hate that she’s involved as much as she is. But try and reason with her to part from the pack, even a tiny bit and she bites my head off.” Jackson said, leading the way out.

                “No problem, I guess.” Isaac said after him and looked around for Stiles. He came running up behind him as if feeling his presence being summoned. Stiles smiled brilliantly at him but Isaac didn’t miss that Stiles had his hands tucking something behind his back, into his belt buckle and then adjusted his shirt.

                “Let’s go say hi.” Stiles said, grabbing Isaacs’s wrist and pulling him into the elevator. They weren’t going to just say hi. Isaac sighed and extended his claws out.

                “Here goes nothing.” Isaac whispered and Jackson and Stiles eyed his claws and smiled weakly at him, knowing he had caught on.

***

                The elevator door banged open and Isaac winced and pulled away from Lydia and Allison. He stood up to face the others.

                “What the fuck happened?!” Scott spoke first and ran to Allison’s side and grabbing her hand. “What happened?!”

                “Stiles and Jackson wanted to –“ Isaac started but Lydia cut him off.

                “Jacksons downstairs, in their apartment, he’ll be more than happy to fill you all in on what happened.” Lydia spat out and returned to patching up Allison’s other wounds. Scott’s lips were against her ear, whispering her name.

                “Downstairs?!” Erica yelled. “Are you all fucking insane? Does Jackson not know how to listen?”

                “No.” Lydia and Isaac said together at once. Silence ensued for a while and Isaac was scared because he could feel Derek looking around the apartment, smelling, listening and he knew Derek would find nothing.

                “Where’s Stiles?” Derek asked.

                “They’re gone.” Isaac whispered and Erica and Boyd stepped away from Derek at once, coming closer to the others and the center of the room. “They knocked me out and when I came to, they were all gone, Stiles with them.”

                Derek didn’t say a word, he just whipped around and punched the button calling the elevator and left them all there waiting.

                “We’ll get him back. Stiles is going to be okay.” Lydia said, nodding and repeating the sentence to herself, tears were trickling down her cheeks.

                “He’ll be fine.” Scott said reassuringly, placing his hand on Lydia’s shoulder. Lydia looked up at him and caught on.

                “What? What else happened? What did that boy say?” Lydia stood up, having finished patching up Allison. Scott gently laid Allison across the couch, placing a pillow under her head and putting her feet up on his lap.

                “They were here for something.” Scott whispered and Isaac felt a sense of dread fill him and sit in his stomach like a concrete brick.  “They knew about us, _all of us._ ”

                “And?” Lydia said, making a gesture with her hand for him to continue.

                “They wanted you Lydia and they wanted Stiles.” Scott said and looked at Isaac sadly.

                “Why would they want them?” Isaac asked.

                “Because we’re smart and together we’re a force to be reckoned with.” Lydia answered for Scott and Scott just nodded weakly.

                “Well they only have half of the whole, so they won’t be leaving anytime soon, yeah? We’ll get Stiles back.” Lydia stood quickly and walked down the hallway into another room, she came back with a laptop in hand.

                “What are you doing?” Boyd asked.

                “Looking for places they might be, grab something to write with, we’ve got work to do.” Lydia demanded and no one questioned her. Erica went to the supply closest and brought out maps of Beacon Hills and blank sheets of paper and markers and pens. Boyd went to grab another computer and opened to the Beacon Hills Police Departments webpage.

From the outside this pack looked like it had its rolls sorted out. Stiles was the computer tech, the mystery solver, Lydia was much the same but also had the skills of deduction and being able to make bombs from scratch. Allison was a trained hunter, could track anything, kill anything and hit her target every time from miles away. Scott had kind of taken on the Co-Alpha roll, him and Derek led this pack easily and they needed each other. They kept each other grounded and their heads clear and level. Isaac didn’t see himself as much of a benefit but they kept him anyway. Erica and Boyd were strong and fighters. Anyone would assume that’s just how the pack went, but Boyd could crack into the police department the same way Stiles could. And Lydia could kill just as viciously as Erica. Their rolls weren’t set in stone and that was something he was pretty sure this new pack had no idea about.

                They were all sprawled out around the living room when Jackson entered the room; Derek with his hand around the scruff of his neck like Jackson was a puppy being carried in. Derek tossed him further into the room, fresh blood was dripping from his nose and Isaac would’ve winced if he felt any sympathy.

                “I said I was sorry, what the fuck else do you want from me?” Jackson’s yelling was muffled from his hand covering his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

                “You’ll be groveling for months Jackson, don’t you fret.” Derek’s eyes were blazing red and Jackson cowered back, sitting on the arm of the couch, where Lydia promptly pushed him off.

                “I didn’t think they’d take him! I didn’t think they’d be that stupid.” Jackson yelled some more.

                “But that’s you’re problem Jackson! You never think!” Derek screamed at him and the whole house shook. Allison jolted awake and Scott put his hand on her stomach to calm her.

                “Stiles?! Where’s Stiles?!” Allison was frantic and trying to stand. She was reaching for something next to her, her bow and arrow Isaac assumed because she slept with that thing next to her.

                “It’s all right Allison, it’s all right. The fighting’s over.” Scott said, trying to ease her back down.

                “No, no, Stiles. They tried taking Stiles. I went after them but it was four against two and I was so focused on Stiles that I didn’t seem the fifth. She was hiding in the corner and she just pounced on me.” As Allison spoke her hand went to her wounded arm and she winced away from the pain. “They took him. I failed.”

                “You didn’t fail.” Derek and Scott said in unison. Allison looked at them both.

                “So, he’s here then, he’s fine.” Allison looked around for any sign of Stiles.

                “No, he’s not here but you didn’t fail. Jackson failed.” Derek voice was deep and threatening.

                “It was Stiles idea too!” Jackson said, defending himself. That earned him a slap on the head from Lydia and cold stares from the rest of the group.

                “I don’t care. I don’t care whose idea it was, the point is it was stupid, reckless, irresponsible and I GAVE DIRECT ORDERS.” Derek’s shout nearly broke the windows that time. “Stiles, he doesn’t have to listen, I can’t actually control him, but _you_ Jackson. You should’ve listened but if you’d rather not be part of this pack, then there’s the door.”

                “What? You can’t be serious.” Jackson was sputtering. “Look, I’m sorry but please you can’t just kick me out of the pack!”

                “I can and I will.” Derek stood with his arms crossed and his nostrils flaring, his head jerked to the side.

                “Derek, we can’t kick him out.” Isaac spoke up and everyone whipped around to face him. Their faces were shocked and Jackson looked grateful.

                “Why the hell not, Lahey?” Derek glared and Isaac tried not to laugh, Lahey. He only used his last name jokingly, so Derek couldn’t have been that serious about kicking Jackson out.

                “We’re pack, we’re family. We wouldn’t do that to each other.” Isaac said.  

                “What Isaac said.” Jackson was nodding his head and Derek shot him a dirty look that had him retreating to the corner.

                “All right, can we just decide then? We have bigger fish to fry, like this pack and finding Stiles.” Lydia rolled her eyes, not tearing them away from the computer.

                “I already know where Stiles is.” The room was becoming one big tennis match, everyone’s eyes snapping back and forth to anyone who spoke the next shocking thing.

                “How?” Scott asked.

                “I heard him.” Derek was looking at his feet.

                “Heard him? That means they can’t be far.” Boyd pointed out, turning around to head to the elevator.

                “Oh they’re kind of far, like outside of Beacon Hills in an abandoned building far, almost to the city actually.” Derek said.

                “To the city?! How can you hear him that far away?”

                “I don’t know.” Derek whispered and shrugged his shoulders.

                “What was he saying?” Lydia asked.

                “Um, just my name, Derek.” Derek’s voice broke slightly.

                “We’re getting him back Derek.” Scott stood up and crossed the room and put his hand on his shoulder. “We’re getting our Stiles back.”

                Derek nodded curtly and turned to Jackson, “Stop blaming yourself for Stiles being taken, that’s why you’re not healing. And I need you to heal, we’re gonna need as many bodies as possible.”

                Jackson nodded and licked his lips and whipped of the sweat beading on his forehead.

                “So, what’s our plan?” Jackson asked, standing up straighter.

                “Well, I figured since you two idiots didn’t have one downstairs, we wouldn’t either. Go in, guns blazing.” Derek said.

                “Or claws.” Isaac joked and Derek took a beat before flaring his nostrils and looking at Isaac.  “Um, joking, sorry.”

                “When are we going after him?” Erica said, coming up to stand in the circle that the pack was slowly forming by the elevator.

                “Now. Gear up.” Derek said firmly and they broke out into grins, nodding their heads in unison. 


	6. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT WAS THAT EPISODE?! GUYS! BIG HUGS TO YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
> I apologize for many reasons, one that this took me so long, two that this is probably horrible because I just finished it, did a brief read through and am like screw it just gonna post because I wanna get this up so bad.  
> I hope this is decent and you enjoy. <3

Well, this was certainly a situation. And damn, he was certainly going to get an earful later. Right now, however, he needed to just get out of here and back to his pack. He probably didn’t actually have to get back to them, seeing as he was pretty sure they were on their way here now. He wasn’t a werewolf obviously and didn’t have any heightened senses of smell or hearing but he knew nonetheless that they were coming for him.

                “Listen,” Stiles began, before he was unceremoniously punched in the face.  “Am I going to get to talk?”

                A tall, brunette girl loomed over him and punched him in the face two more times.

                “Motherfuc-“ The crunching sound of Stiles cheekbone against this girl’s fist echoed in the abandoned building. “All right! I get it! I’ll shut up!”

                “Thank fuck.” A short, plump boy muttered from the corner of the room. Stiles stuck out his tongue, which rewarded him with a hard slap to his cut open cheek which stung and bleed harder.

                “Unbelievable, even when you’re completely unprotected and we could kill you right now, you’re still this fucking annoying and cocky.” Another man popped into the room, this time not so plump. Actually, there wasn’t a single shred of fat on this guy. He was taller than any man Stiles had ever seen, bald, and completely fit. The man’s fangs were exposed and his eyes were glowing red.

                “Well, I don’t see myself as cocky, that’s a bit far. I’m just overzealous. Cocky is Jacksons forte.” Stiles winced expecting impact but none came, he kept one eye closed as he opened the other to look around. The girl was standing over him with her arm raised but their Alpha had his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

                “We can’t have him to badly beaten. He isn’t a werewolf after all, he won’t heal.” The girl just snorted and stepped aside, if Erica were here Stiles would very much like to see them matched up, because he’d very much like this girl to be taken down a peg or two.

                “Why do we need him again?” The girl rolled her eyes. “He’s smart, big deal.”

                Stiles stared down at the floor, _so they aren’t going to kill me,_ he thought. They needed him, but what was he still doing here?

                “Why am I tied up if you need me?” Stiles thought out loud and the Alpha’s smile was so vicious it sent chills down Stiles’ spine. He shivered.  _They know I’d never leave my pack. This isn’t for me, this is for them._ Stiles’ head shot up in fear, his eyes were wide and he instantly began fidgeting with the duct tape around his wrists and feet. The Alpha began to laugh.

                “I see you’ve figured it out, see Caroline? _This_ is why we need him. See how fast he understood? What was that Matt? Like five seconds flat?”

                The chubby boy stepped forward and grinned, “faster, Chief, faster.”

                Chief clapped his hands and rubbed them together in excitement. _Chief, was that really this guy’s name?_ Stiles thought and groaned. He missed his own Alpha, he missed Derek, but there was no way in hell he’d wish him here.

                “That’s not all he can do either, is it boy?” Chief sneered at him, walked over and slapped his hand down on Stiles shoulder so hard he felt the leg of the chair splinter under the weight.

                “You mean my excellent detective skills or are you referring to the fact that I can hack into just about anything?” Stiles had decided that his sarcasm and incessant need to keep asking questions are what would delay them from doing anything and he could find a way out. As soon as “Chief” walked back over to Caroline and Matt, booming with laughter and pointing at Stiles with his thumb, Stiles took that moment to move his arms around to get the tape to loosen on his wrists. He never took his eyes off of them.

                “Kid, you’re gonna fit right in.” Chief said. The other two rolled their eyes.

                ”Until we’re done with you.” Stiles heard Caroline mutter.

                “What is it that you need from me anyway? Huh? Have some criminal records you need erased? Some money transferred into an untraceable account?” Stiles knew to keep talking.

                “Not necessarily, but damn, I didn’t think your skills could go _that_ far. Money you say? Where would you get it?” Chief walked over and grabbed a chair from the corner and turned it around and sat in front of Stiles.

                “Where would I get it? From anywhere. Unlimited supply yeah? There’s what? A billion people in this world? Take your pick. I’d just need their credit or debit card.” Stiles shrugged. Chief let out a low whistle, Matt nodded as if he knew Stiles could do that already and he even saw Caroline give a half-impressed smirk. Stiles was pretty sure Jackson was right, this pack seemed dumber than a bag of rocks, anyone could steal someone’s identity without a trace.  “Is this all of you? This is your pack?”

                “We had Justin, but we’re pretty sure he’s dead.” Matt said through gritted teeth.

                “We have a few more too; they are just -.” Caroline offers up.

                “Now, now, let’s not tell Stiles all of our secrets.” Chief said to them and Matt and Caroline looked to the floor ashamed, like lost little puppies.

                “So, what now? What’s your big bad plan? Get them here somehow, kill them? They won’t be able to find me and I won’t help them find me. And you do know that there are 8 of us in total, against your three.” Stiles beings to explain but Chief makes a tsk sound with his mouth and wags his finger.

                “That’s not being a good sport now is it?” Chief was up in Stiles face now and Stiles made sure to be dramatic when he gagged because of Chief’s awful breath and body odor. That one got him a slap from the boss himself, his lower lip started to bleed.

                “I don’t see how tossing me around a bit is going to want me to go with you. Even after you kill my pack and I have nothing else.” Stiles sucked on his lip and spit out blood onto the floor, staring up at this pathetic pack with a fiery hate building up inside of him. He was pretty sure he’d be able to take Matt, maybe even Caroline, if it wasn’t for Chief here he’d be willing to risk it.

                But he couldn’t, they had frisked him for all his weapons, except for the ones he had built into his shoes. Yeah, forget rollerblade pop out shoes, that he was still angry he didn’t get from his dad for Christmas when he was 7, whatever, didn’t matter now. He had his cool adult shoes that popped out knives instead. He had tons of skills this pack didn’t know about and that he’d probably never share. Another was being trained on how to get out of bondage, Derek taught him that, and much to Stiles displeasure it wasn’t because of any rough, hot sex they were having, it was just a usual, kick-Stiles-ass all over the place, training session Derek made him do at least three times a week. Stiles would never complain though because it was solo session, just him and Derek, _three_ times a week. Hot and sweaty, Derek shirtless all of the time, more than once Stiles wanted to just pin Derek up against the wall and take him right then and there but he’d never forgive himself if he got rejected and made things awkward for everybody. His favorite parts were all the wrestling they would get into, the different positions Derek would hold him down in, forcing Stiles to find a way out against all of Derek’s strength. It did things to Stiles and he was so glad that Derek always saved that bit for last because Stiles would have to run out of Derek’s loft to get home, to a cold shower and a miserable jerk off, alone.

                “He’s right Chief, are they going to be here soon or what? I’m tired of this waste of a town. I want to go home.” Caroline whined and Stiles rolled his eyes.

                “We have to give them time to find him, but they will and soon. I suspect very soon.” Chief answered.

                Stiles was keeping very still but had managed to successfully break out of the duct tape. He didn’t move an inch though, there was still the issue of the tap around his feet and if he went to move he’d probably fall flat on his face.

                “So is your name seriously Chief?” Stiles stalled.

                “Nah, that’s just what the youngsters like to call their Alpha, became a kind of joke, the names Lance.” Lance laughed.

                “Oh, okay, gotcha.” Stiles nodded, even though he actually couldn’t give a damn. Stiles took a minute then and stared around the room. He was consciously aware that where Caroline and Matt stood was no accident. They stood next to the only exit out of this place. There were windows everywhere but he was pretty sure they were high up or else they wouldn’t be here if they were so exposed like this. His head snapped to the side, he was sure he wasn’t mistaken when he heard a rock hit the window. He knew the others heard it too because Caroline shoved Matt with her elbow and nodded her head to the window. Matt huffed and walked over and looked down.

                “No one’s there. Must’ve been a dumbass bird.”  Matt shrugged and walked back over. Stiles looked to the ground to hide his smile, that wasn’t a bird.

                “So you were saying earlier that it’s just you three right now? In this warehouse? The others are gone, where? Back home, to wherever it is that’s not the waste of a town?” Stiles raised his eye brow in Caroline’s direction and tried to make the conversation as natural as possible without giving away that he was relaying information to the others.

                “No, they’re just guarding the premises.” Matt shot back and Lance hit him across the head. Stiles wanted to laugh. Right, guarding the premises, but if that rock told him anything it meant that at least half of his pack was clear. And as if on cue a second rock hit the window and then a third.

                “Those aren’t fucking birds Matt!” Caroline said and rushed to the window with Lance right on her heels.

                Stiles took that moment to lean forward, he tapped his heel and three blades flew out of the sides of his shoe. He sliced open the duct tape to his feet.

                “You’re right, they aren’t birds.” Stiles stood up and cocked his head to the side, smiling devilishly.  He was going to take them all for messing with his pack and he was going to start with their Alpha.

                “How in the fuck?!” Lance took a step forward but paused when Stiles did too. The fear was brief but it was there, it flickered across Lance’s face and it made Stiles feel powerful.

                “You should know, that holding a person hostage is not going to make them divulge all of their secrets. I mean, it’s fine, I get it, I’m just a human, I couldn’t possible know how to take you out. Well, you thought wrong.” Stiles flung his first two blades across the room and they landed with a thud in the middle of Caroline and Matt’s chest. They both took in sharp breaths and tumbled to the floor. Lance looked back and forth to them both and then went to Caroline’s side and pulled the blade out, but she stood their convulsing back and forth. Lance’s eyes were glowing red when he looked up at Stiles.

                “What did you do?” Lance growled.

                “Wolfsbane.” Stiles said, he held out the last blade he had and waved it around.

                “You little –“ Lance stood up and took a few steps toward Stiles wagging his finger.

                “Shit. I know, I know.” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulder.

                Lance let out a loud growl and phased into his wolf form. Stiles flung his blade but Lance was already charging and he moved just as the blade slid past and barely sliced open his arm. Lance hissed and took a few steps back before he looked back at Stiles and started running at him again.

                “So, Derek, pack, anytime here.” Stiles stuttered, running for cover. That was all it took, the door busted open and four bodies ran through. From both sides of the building the windows shattered where four more bodies rolled in. Stiles ducked just as he saw Allison pick herself up from the ground and fling her bow around and fire within seconds. It hit Lance in the chest with expert precision but he kept charging.

                “Why were they not laced with Wolfsbane Al?!” Stiles called out.

                “They were!” Allison hollered back as she shot another arrow that hit his left shoulder and then another immediately following that hit his right, but the man was a brute force and he wasn’t going down. Stiles had in the meantime kept pushing himself farther and farther away from the guy.

                “Okay then, plan B, Allison!” Stiles shouted over his shoulder.

                “Plan B?!” Allison sounded concerned.

                “Blow this fucker up.” Stiles looked around to find Lydia huddled in the corner, he ran to her but Jackson beat him to it, diving on top of her to protect her. Out of the corner of his eye Stiles saw two things, an arrow hitting Lance’s chest one more time and a big figure running at him. He hit the floor with a thud, his arms wrapping over his head and he felt two others doing the same. Stiles knew he didn’t have to worry about the others. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were probably taking refugee somewhere and Scott, Stiles knew, was already covering Allison. Stiles heard a blood curdling howl and then a small pop, which to Stiles seemed anticlimactic.

                He could hear two wolves from the other side of the room whimpering and everyone shuffling around. Derek stood up slowly, offering his hand to Stiles and looking him over, making sure he was all right. Derek’s hand came up to softly cup Stiles chin so he could get a better look at his face but it only made Stiles embarrassed and he brushed Derek off and waved his hand in an I’m-all-right fashion. Derek sighed beside him.

                Stiles looked around and found Lance face first, flat on the ground, in one piece.

                “Are you sure you have the right arrows today Allison?” Stiles asked.

                “Yes, _Stiles,_ he’s dead and not healing anytime soon.” Allison walked over, much to Scott’s protest and flipped the Alpha over on with her foot. Blood oozed from Lances eye sockets and mouth. Stiles looked away and gagged, Derek’s hand rested on the small of his back to hold him up.

                “What’d you do?” Jackson asked.

                “It liquefied his insides; I figured it’d be less messy.” Allison shrugged.

                “Remind me to never piss you off.” Isaac piped in and everyone chuckled.

                “How is this funny to you?!” Caroline asked and everyone turned to look at her. Stiles had forgotten about them all together. “You just murdered my Alpha.”

                “You walked into our fucking town thinking you could take our own.” Jackson snarled. “It’s the least we could do.”

                “You’ll pay for this.” Matt said.

                “No, I don’t think we will.” Derek let go of Stiles and stepped forward. Stiles shivered from the absence and suddenly it dawned on him the magnitude of the situation he was in earlier. He could’ve lost everything, everyone and all because he was trying to be impressive and show off a bit. He had been stupid and reckless and it wouldn’t surprise him if Derek was pissed at him for the rest of his life. But Stiles knew one other thing, that for the rest of it, he wanted to be with Derek. It was easier before, to pretend like the feelings didn’t exist, to act like friends, teammates, pack but realizing the loss he could’ve been feeling tonight snapped something in Stiles. He was pretty sure it was going to be impossible now not to love Derek Hale and keep that hidden.

                “What makes you think we’ll just leave now?” Caroline butted into the conversation and Stiles thoughts. Stiles shook his head and looked around, he had clearly missed something.

                “You’ll leave because you don’t have an Alpha anymore, which makes you weak, easy targets for us.” Derek moved his thumb around to indicate the rest of the pack and simultaneously the wolves moved into a crescent shape around Derek and growled in unison. _Show offs_ , Stiles thought as he rolled his eyes.  “And furthermore, you’ll leave because now you know what will happen if anyone steps into our town again and you’re terrified and you never want to be near this town or us every again. I can smell it on you, your fear.”

                Caroline and Matt took a few steps back toward the door, nodding and holding their hands up in surrender.

                “Or you could always join us.” Derek offered.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Fuck you, they will.”

                Scott and Jackson both shot out and the rest of the pack started spitting out reasons to why that would be the worst idea.

                “You’d be safer, with us.” Stiles said quietly, taking a stand next to Derek.

                “Fucking Stiles, really? After all that they just put you through? _Tortured_ you by the looks, you’re offering them salvation?” Jackson made some good points.

                “If this was us, if our pack had been torn apart like this by another wouldn’t we want to be offered help, a home, safety, family?” Stiles shot back, hoping he was making good points of his own. He took Jacksons silence as a yes.

                “Well we don’t want any of that shit. You can all go to hell.” Matt broke in.

                “That settles that then.” Jackson said.

                “One more thing before you leave and trust me I’ll know if you’ve left or not.” Derek voice was demanding and rough. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the floor trying to distract himself from how turned on he was. “You’re going to tell every pack you see to stay far from here; you’re never going to return. I don’t care if you think it’s a good idea to join other packs and add numbers to try and come back, we will still take you down. You can count on that.”

                With that the two were out the door and the only thing that filled the silence to come was the small metal click of the door shutting behind them.

                “So.” Stiles said rocking back and forth on his heels.

                “I need everyone to leave, go home, get some rest, everyone except for Stiles.” Derek turned to look at him and Stiles tried to smile but it faltered under Derek’s gaze.

                “Have fun you two.” Jackson winked and Lydia smacked him on the arm and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

                Isaac looked nervously back and forth between Derek and Stiles but Stiles nodded encouragingly and with that Isaac took his leave. Erica giggled oddly and grabbed Boyd’s hand, waving and tossing her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and actually sashaying to the door. Allison and Scott looked sheepish as they left.

                “Derek, I didn’t mean to put anyone in danger.” Stiles muttered. “Please, I’m so sorry.”

                “You.” Derek said.

                “What?” Stiles asked confused.

                “You, you were the only one in danger Stiles. You didn’t put anyone in danger but yourself and you never seem to grasp that concept. You constantly put others before you, this pack, we’re all grateful but damn it Stiles, please.” Derek’s voice broke out into a sob and Stiles stepped up and rested his hand on Derek’s shoulder.  Stiles heart was beating through his chest.

                “Hey, hey, I get it okay? I’ll think more about myself next time, let you assholes risk your life. I’ll sit at home and watch TV, okay? But I’m here now Derek, I’m right here.” Stiles whispered to him. Derek laughed a bit and nodded.

                “When you say home?” Derek asked.

                “I mean you’re fabulously furnished loft and preferably your comfortable bed, with the silk sheets and foam mattress that remembers you and your big ass screen TV with Cake Boss and The Vampire Diaries on DVR.” Stiles laughed, Derek took a step closer leaning his forehead on Stiles shoulder.

                “Do you even understand?” Derek whispered so softly Stiles almost didn’t hear it.

                “I think I’m beginning to.” Stiles whispered back and he was pretty sure Derek could hear his heartbeat pumping way too fast. “I don’t think _you_ understand.”

                Derek looked up and flashed him a smile that was so brilliant Stiles lost his breath, “I think I’m beginning to.”

                “Derek.” Stiles bit down on his lower lip and winced, forgetting the wound. He licked at the blood. Derek ran his thumb across Stiles lip and brushed the rest away.

                “I’m so sorry.” Derek whimpered and Stiles shoved him.

                “Stop, this isn’t your fault. This is mine.”

                “I should’ve, I could’ve –“ Stiles decided to stop him right there and leaned up and pressed his lips against Derek’s. It was brief, certainly not enough but his lip was still bleeding.

                “I wanna go home.” Stiles said softly and Derek nodded and knelt down and kissed him again, parting Stiles lips just a little bit and slipping in his tongue. Stiles groaned. “Take me home.”

                Derek broke apart leaving the heat of his breath on Stiles face as he laughed. Derek took his hand and guided him to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ways this kiss was actually going to happen and this wasn't one of them but this seemed the direction I went in. This seems so anti-climatic, I know but just wait till my final chapter. I promise it'll get better.


	7. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually finished something! I never finish my writing! I don't know I'm kinda proud and I really hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading this!

“For the record The Vampire Diaries isn’t on there because of me. Neither is Say Yes to the Dress.” Derek said looking over his shoulder making sure Stiles was still following him into the apartment. Derek was nervous, fidgeting; he wanted this to be perfect, he was also pretty sure he shouldn’t want this at all.

                 “Hmm, sure, blame everyone else, really Derek. Take responsibility for your DVR, _own it._ ” Stiles joked and pushed Derek’s arm playfully, trailing down his arm until his fingers intertwined with Derek’s. Derek squeezed lightly, Stiles squeezed back. Derek started leading him to his bedroom, until he caught a whiff of something and stopped dead in his tracks. Stiles bumped into him and Derek was pretty sure that if he hadn’t been holding Stiles hand, Stiles would’ve fallen back onto his ass.

                “Ow, Jesus, Derek, you’re kind of like stone. You know that right?” Stiles asked and Derek bit back and smile and put his finger to his lips to tell Stiles to be quiet. Stiles tensed behind him and Derek suddenly regretted making any kind of gesture that would terrify Stiles. It broke Derek’s heart to see Stiles scared.

                “No, shh, it’s okay. It’s not what you think.” Derek whispered and then a little louder, “JACKSON! Get out of my fucking house. When I said go home, I meant your other home this time.”

                Jackson came out of his room from down the hall doubled over laughing. He was pointing at Derek and Stiles, like he knew exactly what was going to happen and Derek stepped forward and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Jackson went silent.

                “The others are here too aren’t they?” Derek whispered. Jackson nodded and stifled more laughter. “OUT!”

                Soon Erica, Isaac and Boyd came walking out of Erica’s room. At least Isaac and Boyd had the decency to seem embarrassed and that’s because they probably got roped into coming back here, but Erica being ever so like Jackson stood there with a cocky half smile, arms folded across her chest and her hip jutted out to the side.

                “Leave.” Derek gestured to the door, finding it impossibly frustrating that his pack wasn’t listening to him at all.

                “Yes Chief.” Erica said saluting at him and walking past, everyone laughed, even Stiles.

                “That will not become a thing!” Derek yelled after her. The rest followed her out the door and then there was silence.

                “So, chief, what’s the plan?” Stiles said elbowing Derek in the side. Derek turned to him and glared, flaring out his nostrils. “Relax, Derek, I’m kidding.”

                “I don’t find it all that funny.” Derek mumbled.

                “I’m sorry. You’re right, too soon.” Stiles said.

                “Too soon? Stiles, I’d much rather forget this entire week has been happening at all, much less the last 24 hours when you were _taken_. The hardest thing in the world was acting like an Alpha when all I really felt like doing was crumbling.” Derek looked to the floor, embarrassed.

                “Derek, _Der._ ” Stiles whispered and the corner of Derek’s lip turned upwards and he looked back into Stiles eyes. “I’m here now and I’m not gonna leave again.”

                Derek grabbed Stiles hips and pushed him against the wall. Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles feverishly; he traced his tongue across Stiles upper lip and was granted access to explore further. His hands moved slowly up Stiles’ sides, gripping at his shirt. When Stiles finally caught on, he moved just enough away from the wall that Derek was able to slip the shirt up and over. Derek stopped then because he didn’t miss the way Stiles winced or took a sharp intake of breath. Derek grabbed Stiles hips again and flipped him around.

                “You wanna do it just like this, huh?” Stiles’ laugh was hesitant.

                “Jesus, Stiles.” Derek muttered as he looked at the large black and blue that spanned the width of Stiles shoulders.

                “It’s not that bad, hardly hurts.” Stiles said but Derek rested his hand on his shoulder and squeezed and could smell the blood that broke from Stiles lip as he bit down on it.

                “No, I can’t do this.” Derek backed away and started walking down the hall.

                “Derek, stop!” Stiles yell was demanding and Derek reluctantly didn’t move any further. “I really don’t care to hear your whole speech about how you’re not good for me and I’ll just get hurt.”

                “I _am_ no good for you, you _could_ get hurt. I mean tonight you were just a target because you’re _smart_ but what about when they find out you’re dating the Alpha? How much of a target do you think you’ll be then? Cause it’s gonna go up considerably compared to the rest.” Derek tried to argue but Stiles just stood there, his arms folded and his eyes squinting the way they do when someone is annoying him.

                “All I could think about today, no matter how many times I was smacked around, was you. I just kept thinking about you, saying your name, all I could think was if I can just get back to him, I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him I’m in love with him. That’s all I could think about, was how much of an idiot I’ve been, wasting my life wanting you but not actually _doing_ anything about it.” Stiles sighed, dropping his arms to his sides.

                “I _knew_ I heard my name somehow. I don’t know how, but I felt it. I could feel _you_ and I knew right where you were. Love, you’re in love with me?!” Derek was talking so fast and he started moving towards Stiles and in one quick motion he decided to forget what he was so worried about and let himself have something for once. He lips crashed into Stiles so roughly Derek could taste traces of blood and he didn’t know if he should find it weird or not that he didn’t care. He took a minute to step back and look at Stiles. Stiles lips were still parted, his eyes closed.

                “Don’t stop, please.” Stiles begged and Derek let out a low growl of want that vibrated against his chest and startled Stiles. Stiles eyes flashed open and he grinned.

                “All right big guy, I get it, I’m irresistible.”

                “You have no idea.” Derek whispered into Stiles ear. Derek was pressed up against Stiles and he could feel Stiles harden against him. “Bedroom?”

                Stiles didn’t even answer, couldn’t, he just let out a low whine and Derek grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. Stiles took the lead as soon as they entered the room, dragging Derek by the belt loops of his jeans to the bed. Stiles fell back on to the bed just as he pulled Derek down into a kiss. Derek, much to Stiles protests, moved away from Stiles lips and started trailing down his neck and chest. He wanted to explore every inch of Stiles, kiss away the bruises and wounds. He began kissing his way down Stiles chest, softly grinding down on Stiles erection causing a much pleasing friction between their jeans. He was eliciting moans from Stiles that should be illegal and they only made Derek grind harder. Suddenly he heard Stiles’ breath quicken as he tried to call out Derek’s name and –

                “Really, Stiles?” Derek came back up and rested his arms on either side of Stiles face and was looking down at him. Stiles looked back embarrassed.

                “What? I mean, come on Derek, can you blame a guy? A _virginal_ guy at that? A fucking breeze blows through and does the trick for me, but this.” Stiles said waving his arm Derek’s body, who was still fully clothed; Derek just waved his head back and forth and then rested his forehead on Stiles shoulder.

                “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.” Derek muttered and it satisfied him to no end to hear the stutter in Stiles heartbeat at the words. Derek grinned and playfully bit down on Stiles shoulder and then licked it soothingly.

                “Keep doing that and I’ll be ready to go in no time, in fact –“ Stiles laughed and Derek looked up startled.

                “Jesus, Stiles.”

                “Shut up, clothes off, _now._ ” Stiles demanded and Derek obeyed. He straddled Stiles hips and leaned back and pulled his shirt off. Derek rolled over to shimmy out of his jeans and boxers as Stiles did the same, Stiles took this opportunity to roll on top of Derek pinning his hands down on either side and the sudden contact of skin on skin sent Derek’s back arching.

                “My turn.” Stiles said and his lips trailed down Derek’s chest and stopped to lick the tip of Derek’s dick. He licked from base to tip a few times, before taking Derek into his mouth.

                “Stiles.” Derek moaned, searching frantically to try and touch him. His hand landed in Stiles hair and he pulled on it a bit as Stiles hummed against Derek’s dick, pleased with himself.  Derek looked down and noticed Stiles jerking himself off and it was almost enough to send Derek over the edge. “Fuck, Stiles, fuck.”

                Derek’s hips jerked up and was met with no resistance and began to fuck Stiles mouth with abandon.

                “Stiles, I’m gonna -.” Derek tried to warn, but Stiles just slapped his hand away. Derek couldn’t handle it any longer. His hips bucked a little more as he came into Stiles mouth. Stiles never relented and sucked Derek through his orgasm. Derek wanted him closer, Derek wanted to touch him. He dragged Stiles up and met him in a kiss and took hold of Stiles dick. Stiles let go and took in a quick breath, before letting out a moan. Derek started slow, slicking his hand with Stiles pre-cum and working his wrist up and down his shaft. As Derek’s motions increased so did Stiles’ breath, Stiles moans that were soft and near whining had Derek growing hard again. “Come for me Stiles.”

                As soon as the words were out of Derek’s mouth, Stiles let out a small cry and come was smearing across Derek’s belly. Derek kissed Stiles and stroked him through his orgasm this time.

                “Derek.” Stiles whisper was hoarse and he rested his head on Derek’s chest, not minding the mess between them.

                “Yes Stiles?” Derek was sure his sounded much the same.

                “I want you to fuck me.” Stiles voice was raspy and he looked absolutely _wrecked_ , it made Derek’s cock twitch.

                “Stiles, I –“ Derek started before Stiles sharply looked up at him annoyed.

                “Don’t give me whatever speech you’re about to do. We’ve gone through this.”  Stiles said.

                Derek smiled and flipped Stiles over onto his back and then growled down at him playfully.

                “What I was going to say, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted was that I want to fuck you too, but that maybe we should just, I don’t know, breath?” Derek laughed and Stiles’ eyes went wide with surprise.

                “Oh, oh, well, good then. We’re on the same page, the fucking and all that, the _sex.”_   Stiles scrunches up his face and sticks out his tongue and bounces his head around a bit. Derek stares at him in disbelief.

                “Honestly, still don’t know how or why I’m in love with you.” Derek leans down and kisses Stiles shoulder.

                “Tell me.” Stiles whispered and Derek rolls onto the bed and props his arm up so he’s staring at Stiles. Stiles leaned his head against Derek’s chest.

                “Tell you what?” Derek asked.

                “When you fell in love with me.” Stiles is so quiet, even Derek’s werewolf hearing has trouble catching it. Derek’s mind clicked into place. Stiles wants validation, that this is real.

                “Freshman year, in the woods, the first time I ever saw you. You smelt the way I felt, sad and lonely. I thought, I can relate to this person and I don’t even know him. Then, when I did get to know you I thought, he’s annoying as fuck.” Derek laughed and Stiles bites down onto his chest. Derek winced for Stiles benefit even though it didn’t do much but make Derek want Stiles more. “Then when I got shot and when we were finding the Alpha together and you did all of that when you really hated me. All I could think was, I don’t want him to hate me but I kept making you hate me because I was afraid of what would happen if you didn’t.”

                “You were afraid of me liking you?” Stiles asked.

                “I was afraid of me liking you. I was afraid of everything Stiles. I was afraid of living. I had nothing to live for anymore and to be honest I don’t know why I kept living. I didn’t deserve it.” Derek whispered. Stiles hands tighten around Derek’s waist.

                “You deserve to live Derek. You deserve to be happy. You deserve things, whether you think you do or not.” Stiles kissed Derek’s chest all over. Derek found it impossible to keep focused.

                “When I truly fell in love with you though, when I truly accepted that I loved you and no one else was when you fell asleep on my couch.” Derek laughed. Stiles looked at him, his face expressed annoyance.

                “Sleeping? Really?”

                “Yes, sleeping. Will you let me finish?” Derek looked down at him and Stiles mimicked him locking his lips and throwing away the key. “It was a usual pack meeting night but everyone left early to do things, we had just had that big ordeal with witches and everyone wanted space but you stuck around. I remember you said to me, “Looks like we’re the only ones with no lives Der, so I’m sticking with you and we’re watching a movie and ordering Chinese.” I love that you just do things like that, take control, make plans and so I didn’t object.  When I came back from ordering the food, however,  you were passed out and it was the first time in weeks I saw you relaxed. You weren’t worried about anyone, you weren’t barking out plans or tactics and I thought I would give anything to wake up with this person and sleep with this person every night. I would give anything to keep him that safe and content looking. That’s when I knew.”

                Derek stopped talking; he had been talking too much and felt a warm blush against his face. Stiles looked up at him, his face was calm and he eyes looked slightly watery.

                “Best. Story. Ever.” Stiles said and Derek smiled and brought him up to kiss him. It was gentle at first, with no real intention, just innocent making out but Stiles was getting greedy and Derek honestly had no idea how this kid kept going or if he would be able to keep up with him. Stiles was grinding on him and Derek rolled Stiles back onto his back.

                “Fuck me?” Stiles asked and Derek laughed, he leaned over Stiles to dig around in his draw for the lube and condoms he kept in there. Although, really he hadn’t used them in a while but he liked to be prepared. _Thank fuck_ , he thought to himself.  Derek lubed up his fingers and they work their way down Stiles chest and his lips track the pattern, they move past Stiles cock and slightly touch the entrance to his hole. Stiles body shuddered from the feeling and Derek placed his other hand on Stiles hip and held him down lightly. Derek entered Stiles slowly with one finger, pushing in and out with precaution, but Stiles was already pushing himself down and Derek has to lean in to groan against Stiles’ thigh. He took a playful bite which makes Stiles cry out.

                “Sorry, sorry.” Derek mutters, and began to pull out when Stiles grabbed his wrist.

                “Don’t you dare, more.” Stiles said and that’s all Derek really needed. He began pushing in a second finger and then a third as demanded by Stiles. “Now, Derek.”

                “Stiles, I –“ Derek hesitated.

                “Derek, you do realize that just because I’m a virgin doesn’t mean I’m a _virgin._ ” Stiles said. The thought drove Derek insane, Stiles touching himself, preparing himself, he groaned against Stiles thigh again. He grabs the condom he threw onto the bed next to him and rips it open with his teeth and slides it on.

                “You don’t have to.” Stiles whispered and Derek looked at him and frowned. “I trust you, besides you’re a werewolf, I know there’s no way.”

                “Stiles, I can’t, I couldn’t –“ Derek stumbled over his words and Stiles cupped his face and brought him down into a soft, sweet kiss. It’s so tender and loving and Derek’s heart hurts from how much he has missed this, or come to think, how much he has never had this before and never wants to let it go.

                “It’s okay; we can talk about it another time. You’re too much you know? So sweet, so thoughtful, you’re perfect Derek.” Derek couldn’t handle it, the way Stiles was talking. He wasn’t about to start crying, that’d be foolish, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to. There was no one like Stiles and there never would be. Derek wanted to keep him for the rest of his life, but Derek also wasn’t good with words and he didn’t know how to convey all this so he just kept kissing Stiles. He hoped that it would tell Stiles all that he needed to know.  “Are we gonna just make out all day? Cause Derek, baby, I’m really dying here.”

                Derek laughed and it felt weird, laughing during sex, wanting to cry during sex. He couldn’t place what he was feeling but all he knew was the he felt odd, but in a good way. He kissed Stiles slowly as he entered him, Stiles gasped and Derek kept kissing him all over. His jawline, down his throat, licking at his beautifully exposed collar bone, he started slow and it felt perfect, thrusting in and out of Stiles like this. Their breath picked up in unison and Stiles was whimpering and Derek could feel Stiles body shaking underneath him.

                “Are you okay?” Derek whispered into his ear. Stiles didn’t say anything; Derek could only feel him nod against his shoulder. Derek looked at him and Stiles looked back with wide eyes and slightly parted lips, still glistening from their last kiss. Derek had never seen anything more beautiful, and he said that too. Stiles bit down on his lip and grabbed Derek’s ass, he looked at him pleadingly. _Fuck_ , Derek thought. He was done for. He began thrusting harder and faster and Stiles moans were getting increasingly louder.

                “Touch me, please, for the love of god, touch me.” Stiles managed to say and Derek obeyed, wrapping his hand around Stiles cock and slicking it up with Stiles pre-cum. He matched his rhythm and soon Stiles was whining, _whining_ and Derek was losing all senses. He actually started to see black dots and he could hear himself panting.

                “Der.” Stiles cried softly.

                “It’s okay; I got you Stiles, it’s okay.” Derek leaned down and kissed him softly and stroked Stiles through his orgasm, he could feel Stiles nails dig into his back and he only wished those marks would still be there in the morning. Derek was close and Stiles kissed him back and down his neck and leaning up to kiss his throat and all the while whispering sweet nothings.

                “Come for me, baby,” and “I love you.” Stiles said last and Derek was gone, his moan sounded more like a whimpered howl and he nuzzled his face between Stiles neck and shoulder, breathing in Stiles scent and listening to his blood pump through his veins. It was rather calming and it clicked with Derek then, that odd feeling he couldn’t place. He was happy, so blissfully happy. He kissed Stiles neck gently and pulled out, wincing when Stiles winced and looking up apologetically. He rolled out of bed, much to the protest of Stiles and walked into the bathroom to dispose of his condom and grab a wet towel. He came back and cleaned up Stiles stomach and then unceremoniously threw it back over his shoulder in the general direction of his bathroom.  Stiles smiled and flipped over, his back facing Derek, as Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles stomach and pulled Stiles closer to him.

                “I love you too Stiles.” Derek whispered and he can hear the uptick in Stiles heart, “And if it’s okay with you, I never want to let you go, _ever_ again.”

                “Promise?” Stiles heart was hammering against his chest now and Derek nuzzled his noise into his back and kissed him there.

                “Promise.” Derek swore and Stiles nodded and shuffled around a bit more and settled in. Derek doesn’t remember falling asleep.

 

***

                Derek groans as the light hit his face and he was almost positive he closed the currents last night, like he always does but the coolness coming from the other side of the bed tells him all he needs to know. _Stiles._ He looks around and frowns a bit wondering why the fuck Stiles wasn’t still in bed, cuddling with him. And fuck, really? Derek Hale, all mighty Alpha, wants to be cuddling right now. And again he knows he is an absolute goner. Suddenly though a beautiful scent wafts through his room. _Bacon. Coffee._ He smiles softly. He gets up and makes his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

                Stiles is standing with his back to him facing the oven, flipping something over in a pan. _Pancakes_. Derek shrugs, he was more of a waffles kind of guy, but he knew Stiles liked pancakes best and to be totally honest he didn’t give a fuck what he ate because the sight in front of him was all he really wanted for breakfast. Stiles was shirtless, hair a morning mess, sticking up in odd places and _fuck_ , Stiles had on a pair of Derek’s sweatpants and they hung so low he could see Stiles back dimples and Derek’s mouth began to water for more than just bacon. He walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Stiles jumped and the pancake fell from the pan. Derek’s hand instinctively caught it and he took a large bite.

                “Hmm, damn, these pancakes are delicious.” Derek laughed and Stiles hit his arm.

                “Jesus, warn a guy, I don’t have werewolf heightened senses.” Stiles pushes his butt back into him and Derek is sure that’s meant to push Derek away but Derek only laughs more and kisses Stiles neck again. Stiles turned around and his jaw dropped.

                “What?” Derek looked around. Stiles just looked up at him and smiled.

                “Scott texted me and said that Erica was going to try and catch us in the act and that he’d really rather not and wanted to warn us they’d be here in 30 minutes.” Stiles laughed, Derek folds the pancake in half and eats it in one big bite and shrugs. Stiles looks at him in disgust, “ _Wolves_ , so gross.”

                “You love me.” Derek said with his mouth still full, he takes a few steps toward him. Stiles backs against the oven, his eyes are closed in horror and he’s shaking his head back and forth. Derek jumps in front of him and swallows the rest of the pancake and then leans down to smack a kiss on Stiles lips. Stiles popped one eye open and sighs.

                “You love me.” Derek whispers again. This time Stiles nods and brings his hands up around Derek’s neck and tangling them into his hair and bringing him down into a kiss. Derek pulls back out of breath and laughs. “I should go get clothes on.”

                “Or you couldn’t.” Stiles shrugs.

                “Pretty sure I don’t want the pack to see me butt naked.” Derek joks.

                “Boy, you is _fine_ , ain’t no shame in your game.” Stiles looks up at him and his lips are curled up into a smile and he’s trying not to laugh.

                “You are the biggest dork I know.”

                “And _you_ love _me_.”

                “You know I do.”

“Now, shoo, got put clothes on if you must.” Stiles gestures with his hands and Derek turns to head back out the kitchen and he stops right on the landing, in front of the elevator, as the doors slides open. Derek whips around facing the elevator in horror as his entire pack stands silent in the doorway. Scott drops his Xbox to the floor and it shatters. Jackson starts clapping and Erica joins in. Allison and Isaac are staring at the floor and blushing. Boyd his hiding his face in Erica’s hair and Lydia has her head cocked to the side, mouth pouted downwards and she’d nodding approvingly. Derek’s hands fly to his junk to try and cover himself.

                “STILES!” Derek yells into the kitchen. Stiles comes marching out and freezes in the door way and looks from the elevator to Derek and back again and then puts on the biggest grin and leans his shoulder into the door way and crosses his arms.

                “That’s right ladies and gentleman, _Stiles_ is tapping _that.”_  Stiles points to Derek and plasters on a smug face. Derek rolls his eyes.

                “I thought you said they’d be here in 30 minutes?” Derek hisses.

                “Did I say 30 minutes? I meant when Scott had texted me that, it was like 45 minutes ago. Oops.” Stiles smile never leaves his face.

                “Okay, well then, good morning. I’m just gonna go get changed.” Derek nods towards the door and steps sideways as fast as he can towards the stairs and walks up them backwards.

                “Show off dat ass baby!” Stiles calls after him and Derek groans embarrassed but he’s actually smiling the rest of the way back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, SO MUCH LOVE to my friend Carrie (catlechat) for looking this over and helping me making this last chapter perfect and exactly the way I wanted it to and helping me write my first ever sex scene! She's my favorite person ever, she's brilliant and very talented and such a great friend! Thank youuu Carrie! (I wanted to put this first but decided I didn't want to give away spoilers!) 
> 
> And with that I have one last bit to post and this work is complete! HURRAYYY!  
> Psstttt, come be my friend on tumblr? Cause I love you all so much!  
> (shewhorunswiththemoon)


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something extra. Pack fluff. Also, maybe you didn't notice, maybe you did but I kept using the 'never let go' kinda thing and it's because I found a song while writing and I got a bit carried away and obsessed. 
> 
> Florence + The Machine, "Never Let Me Go."  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMBTvuUlm98  
> So beautiful.

                “Honestly, this fucking movie again.” Jackson mutters as The Notebook starts to play on Derek’s big screen TV. Stiles throws a pillow at his head.

                “Respect the romance tale of the _century_.” Stiles says to him and Lydia and Allison nod.

                “It’s not all that bad.” Erica admits and Boyd and Isaac shrug and stuff popcorn in their mouths. Stiles looks up at Derek who’s jaw is tight and he’s staring at the screen, avoiding Stiles altogether.

                “Uh-oh, I think our big bad wolf is mad about something.” Stiles frowns and Derek rolls his eyes but still avoids looking at Stiles.

                “What’d Stiles do this time?” Scott says from the love seat across the room, Stiles head snaps around.

                “Bro, you’re supposed to have _my_ back. And why do you think it’s something _I_ did?” Stiles wishes he had another pillow. Scott throws his hands up in surrender like he knows what Stiles is looking for.

                “I’m not mad at you Stiles.” Derek says or Stiles thinks it was Derek; his lips hardly seemed to move at all.

                “What’s happening?” Jackson says, looking around the room. Lydia pauses the movie and frowns up at Derek. 

                “Lydia told me something today.” Derek starts off slowly and Lydia throws up her hands.

                “Whoa, whoa, don’t bring me into this. I didn’t mean to tell you.” Lydia looks around the room. “I swear, I’m sorry guys.”

                “Fine, Lydia let something slip today.” Derek corrects himself.

                “Okay?” Jackson says waving his hand around, gesturing for him to continue.

                “She said, “isn’t it funny, how Jacksons idea to get you two together actually worked?”” Derek stops then and looks around the room, five pairs of eyes go straight to Lydia.

                “Are you fucking kidding me Lydia?!” Jackson starts.

                “LYDIA!” Erica yells.

                “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scott mumbles.

                “We’re all gonna die.” Isaac pipes up.

                “I’m too young to die.” Boyd whines.

                “Um, what idea?” Stiles looks around utterly confused.

                “Oh, I don’t know, remember a month or so back when you got kidnapped by another pack, _beaten bloody_ and tortured?” Derek’s eyes are deep red and Stiles instinctively grabs his hand and squeezes. Derek comes to his senses and looks down at him; Stiles can see the pain in Derek’s eyes as he looks at him.

                “And?” Stiles asks, looking at Jackson this time.

                “Well, see, we, we might’ve all known, the pack that is, that you were mad for each other.” Jackson waves his hand between him and Derek. “So, we were gonna try and get you two together and I brought up how when I almost died, I was finally able to at least show Lydia how I felt. So, I might’ve suggested.”

                “He said we should put you in danger and then Derek will admit his feelings for Stiles because he’s a dumb asshole who won’t do anything about his feelings but make us all feel weirdly horny whenever Stiles is around.” Erica finishes for Jackson and Jackson just scoffs and slumps his shoulder back into the chair.

                “Not exactly my words but-“ Jackson mumbles and Stiles looks around at them all.

                “That’s it?” Stiles says, looking back to Derek. “That’s what you’re mad about?”

                “Fuck yes it is Stiles. They put you in danger, you almost died.” Derek’s voice cracks and the entire pack’s eyes shift to the floor.

                “No, I put myself in danger and I didn’t die. I’m right here Derek. Look, I know that it was traumatizing okay? I’m still going through shit, you know that, but I’m okay and I’m here and it wasn’t their fault.” Stiles places his hand on either side of Derek’s face and makes him look at him. “I love you, okay?”

                “Yeah, okay.” Derek whispers. “I love you too.”

                “Good, now that’s settled, can you all kiss and make up?” Stiles looks around but everyone is looking at him with pain in their eyes. “What now?”

                “When you say you’re still going through shit?” Scott asks.

                “He has nightmares and yells and kicks and calls out our names.” Derek spits out. Clearly Derek isn’t going to let them go without feeling guilty and it works. They all look fucking wrecked, Stiles is definitely most surprised by how upset Jackson looks.

                “Shit, we didn’t know.” Scott whispers.

                “You’re not supposed to. I’m fine and if I didn’t sleep with this big ass every night, he wouldn’t know either.” Stiles says, jabbing his thumb into Derek’s chest.

                “Stiles, I’m so sorry.” Jackson says there are actual tears welling up in Jackson’s eyes and Stiles can’t take it. He turns and slaps Derek on the arm.

                “You are an utter asshole for sharing that with them. Really, Jackson, you were going along with my plan. I don’t blame anyone, I really, really don’t. But kudos for coming up with a plan to get this jerk to do anything about his feelings.” Stiles applauds the room, trying to lighten the tension. He turns back to Derek. “Now, so help me god, you apologize for making them feel bad and you tell them you appreciate the work they put in for you, you tell them you love them and wouldn’t want any other pack.”

                “Stiles.” Derek begins but Stiles puts his hand up in front of Derek’s face.

                “So help me god Derek.” Stiles is proud of the actual front he’s putting on, the strength it’s taking him to stay mad at Derek, because he can’t really for all that long.

                “Fine, I’m sorry. I appreciate all of you and am glad you’re in my pack. You are something else.” Derek says and Stiles slaps him on the arm again. “Look, I’m pissed, I’m sorry. You not only meddled into my personal love life but you went behind my back to devise a plan to specifically put one of our own in danger.”

                “That’s not what is supposed to be happening here.” Stiles mumbles.

                “Look, man, we weren’t actually going to put Stiles in danger the way he was. Maybe trip him up and have him scrap up a body part bad enough it needed stitches, something small but something that would set you off. That pack didn’t show up because we called it and we’re like “hey we have a great idea for you.”” Jackson speaks up. Derek gives him a death glare but lets him continue, it’s a start. “And as for the other thing, meddling in your love life, dude, we’re family. That’s what families do. We pry, we read each other diaries, we fight, we hate each other but at the end of the day we want to do what’s best for each other. All we wanted was for you to be happy and Stiles makes you happy. We didn’t know why you weren’t doing anything about it.”

                Stiles is wondering when he’ll ever stop being surprised by this new Jackson he’s seen ever since That Night. The night he almost fucking died, in front of everyone. Stiles looks up at Derek hopeful, he prods him with his elbow and Derek looks over at him. Stiles smiles.

                “Well, then, I guess, I guess I can accept that.” Derek nods and Jackson looks relieved.

                “We’re really sorry man and trust me when I say that what happened was never the plan. I mean I would never have let that happen to my best friend.” Scott chimes in and Derek keeps nodding.

                “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Derek says and everyone looks at him surprised.

                “Chief apologizes, progress guys, he has made it so far.” Stiles pretends to tear up and dabs at his eyes with his sleeve. Everyone cracks up.

                “Honestly, Stiles.” Derek huffs. Stiles just laughs and looks to Lydia.

                “I think we can watch the movie now, right? Has anyone else got anything to admit? Is anyone knocked up, engaged, failing classes, anything?” Stiles looks around and everyone is rolling their eyes and ignoring him and looking to the TV. “Okay then, looks like everything’s back to normal.”

                “I really do love you all.” Derek adds and Stiles stares around the room at the collective smiles plastered on everyone’s faces. Stiles turns to Derek and leans into to kiss him.

                “We love you too, our wonderful big bad Alpha.” Stiles says.

                “Co-Alpha.” Scott corrects.

                “Shut up Scott.” The pack says in unison. Derek laughs and wraps his arms around Stiles and Stiles snuggles into him and rest his head back on his shoulder. As Lydia hits play, Stiles look around the room at his pack, his family and he can’t remember a time he was this happy. He never wants to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else sees that end note below that makes no sense, I can, and I don't know why it's there and I can't make it go away!

**Author's Note:**

> I admit the shoe thing is so lame, but why the hell not? I mean come one, wouldn't that be sick?   
> I had so many ways this kiss was actually going to happen and this wasn't one of them but this seemed the direction I went in. This seems so anti-climatic, I know but just wait till my final chapter. I promise it'll get better.


End file.
